Cambio de Paradigma
by lobunaluna
Summary: Romper un eslabón, es romper una cadena. Matar a una persona, puede causar la muerte de miles en un futuro. Cambiar el destino, es devastador. En la tierra convive el infierno y la sed descomunal de sangre. Un alma engañada, una escondida y cuatro confundidas. El dolor esta en los ojos del mundo que llora a sus muertos. En este cruel destino la muerte vive y la esperanza muere.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Para entender la historia, es **_completamente necesario_** haber leído **_"Una cuestión de edades"_**.

* * *

 _Inicio de la travesía._

Llegar a esa lugar le tomo varios meses, no sabría decir exactamente cuántos, pero al fin había llegado. Recordaba al pueblo con mejor aspecto, con gente sonriente y hablando francés. Las casas de piedra bien cuidadas y con flores esparcidas en sus diversos canteros. Ahora las flores vistosas, estaban remplazadas por hiedra venenosa, al parecer la única planta que podía crecer en esos paramos muertos.

 _Mansión Chasseur._

Al igual que al pueblo, recordaba la inmensa residencia con mejores épocas. Al solo verla en ese estado, sus ojos se cerraron. Lo sabía, pero a la vez se negaba a aceptarlo. La casa con su techo casi en ruinas, con sus paredes opacas, con sus ventanas partidas y su puerta de doble hojas salidas de sus goznes. Ese lugar que tenía en frente, no era el hogar de Camus de Acuario... Seguramente, ese nombre jamás había sido pronunciado dentro de ese lugar.

Por mero acto, tratando de preservar lo que quedaba de sus esperanzas, comenzó a entrar al lugar con sumo recelo y cautela.

* * *

La voz de la mujer, que entonaba una vieja canción en francés, le guio hacia un punto específico y apartado de la morada.

La anciana, estaba sentada en el suelo y contemplaba con aire perdido un viejo portarretrato de plata.

-¿Madame? Ça va? (¿Señora? ¿Está bien?) -Miro a la mujer, que no quitaba la mirada de la fotografía- Esta loca... -Y hubiera dicho otra cosa, si alguien no hubiera apuntado contra su cabeza. -Oye hermano, te aseguro que no lo querrás intentar.

-Un desconocido ya me quito a mi hijo, no pienso dejar que otro me quite a mi esposa.

-Por favor. Dígame que su nombre es Blaise. -Que sea Blaise, suplico a la diosa que comenzaba a creer que no existía.

-No. -Escucho que el hombre bajaba el arma- Ese era el nombre de mi hijo. -El joven chasqueo la lengua, si Blaise Chasseur está muerto, eso quería decir que lo que más temía había pasado. Camus (y más que seguro unos cuantos amigos más) no había nacido.- ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

-Largo de explicar -El joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con lo que sin duda seria el abuelo de Camus, si este hubiera nacido. -Muy largo y difícil de explicar.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, no tenemos mucha cosa que hacer. -El anciano, armado con un viejo rifle de mira (el cual estaba seguro databa de la segunda guerra mundial) se puso al lado de la anciana y le susurro unas palabras en francés. La mujer no dio señales de escucharle.

-Sígueme...

 _Antigua bodega._

-En estos casi 50 años, nadie se le ocurrió venir para la bodega y ver que había -Informo el anciano, mientras le tendía una botella de vino abierta al joven. - ¿De dónde sabes el nombre de mi hijo? Habla.

-Pues... -El hombre le dio un trago a la botella, luego de haber sentido el inconfundible aroma del vino- Digamos que tuve el placer de conocer a su hijo.

-Eso es imposible. -El anciano le miro de reojo, aun tenía el rifle en sus manos y él estaba seguro que sin duda, el anciano, sabía utilizarlo con la misma precisión que un cirujano maneja un bisturí.- Murió cuando tenía seis años, un loco lo asesino a él y a sus primos.

-¿SET Y ABEL ESTÁN MUERTOS? -Maldición, por eso Saga fue asesinado por su padre. Sin Kanon que chocara con Set, no habría gentil caballero de Géminis que le salvara de la locura de su progenitor. La mirada del anciano se agudizo, era mejor explicarle todo antes que el viejo quisiera disparar. -Mire. Señor Chasseur.

-Me llamo Charles. -El anciano cerró los ojos- Charles Albert Chasseur.

-Las mismas iniciales que Camus. -Susurro el joven, antes de mirarlo- ¿Ha visto a los sujetos de armaduras oscuras y los que tienen armaduras negras y rojas?

-Sí, tristemente sí. -Gruño el hombre.- Creo que se hacen llamar espectros y los otros guerreros sangrientos o berserkers o algo por el estilo. No me interesa.

-Yo soy un guerrero, al igual que ellos -Señalo lo que tenía cubierto con una tela marrón- Eso es lo que debería estar cubriendo mi cuerpo, pero como están las cosas.

-Al igual que todos aquellos que aun vivimos, tienes que pasar desapercibido -El hombre le miro- No eres el primero que aparece con una de esas cajas raras.

-¿De qué hablas? -El hombre le miro atentamente con los ojos abiertos.

-Hace unos años, poco después que mi hijo muriera... Dos días pare ser preciso. Apareció un sujeto de cabellera castaña, con una caja cubierta de tela blanca. -El hombre cerro los ojos- pregunto por mi Blaise, por Set y por Abel. Cuando le dije que fueron asesinados, parecía que le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada encima.

-¿Te dijo su nombre? -El anciano le miro atentamente.- ¿Que sucede?

-Te diré su nombre, si tú me dices el tuyo. -Informo el anciano, en un tono helado.

-Me llamo Ángelo, soy Ángelo de Cáncer.

-El sujeto, se presentó como Céfiro de Sagitario. -El hombre le miro atentamente- Dijo que venía de parte del santuario o algo así... Me dijo que era necesario que se llevaran a mi hijo y mis sobrinos.

-El padre de Aioros... -Susurro el joven de cabellera azul.- Fue asesinado, por el jefe de los sujetos de armadura negra y roja.

-¿Enserio? Pobre muchacho, cuando lo conocí debería de estar cerca de los 16 años... -Miro al joven atentamente- ¿Que tiene que ver mi hijo fallecido en todo esto? ¿Por qué apareces y lo buscas?

-Si le respondo, me tomara como un loco.

-Mira, muchacho, soy un hombre cristiano -El hombre le miro- Dudo que sea coincidencia, que un joven llamado "Ángelo" aparezca porque si en mi morada. -Cerro los ojos- deja que este pobre viejo, aun conserve algo de la esperanza de que este mundo va a cambiar. -Abrió los ojos- ya he visto mucha muerte y tengo la esperanza que al momento de cerrar los ojos de forma definitiva -Ángelo miro lo que sin duda era lo último de esperanza en los ojos del viejo- está ya no gobierne el mundo.

-Por eso el otro te adoraba... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Aunque cueste creerlo, existía otro tiempo... En estos mismos años, en otra línea de tiempo. Usted, era el maldito abuelo de un buen amigo mío... -El anciano arqueo una ceja- Usted le decía tocayo de siglas... Porque sus iniciales, eran Camus Albert Chasseur. También conocido como Camus de Acuario -Paro y tomo un poco de aire- Y su hijo, era su padre... Blaise de Acuario.

-De no ser lo que este mundo está muriendo -el anciano le miro- creería que estás loco, pero algo me hace creerte. -Dejo el arma a un costado- en un sueño, se me presento una niña y me dijo que aún había esperanza para el mundo.

-¿Cómo era la niña?

-Era... -el anciano trato de hacer memoria.

-Vamos, viejo, no tenga un momento de senilidad ahora.

-Ya quisiera ser senil y olvidarme de todo -El anciano le sonrió- desde la muerte de mi hijo a hasta las atrocidades que vi en la guerra.

-¿Segunda guerra mundial? -Ángelo le miro- Camus me comento una vez que le dieron una medalla al valor.

-La niña que vi, tenía el cabello índigo y los ojos verdes. Grandes como una lechuza.

-Athena. -El hombre se paró, haciendo que las endebles cajas en las que estaba sentado se movieran- ¿Hace cuánto que la vio?

-Años... Pero siempre que cierro los ojos la recuerdo. -Dejo salir un suspiro- me dijo que cuando todo este termine, recuperare lo que perdí y dos bellos soles aparecerán para alegrarme los días. -Cerro lentamente los ojos -Aunque no se a qué se refiere a eso de los soles...

-Tendrá dos nietos -Ángelo le miro- en esa línea de tiempo, en la que este mundo no es gobernado por la muerte, tendrá dos nietos. Una más que insoportable que el otro, pero los tendrá y los querrá. -Y su hijo arriesgara su vida, con su silencio, para asegurarse que ellos puedan tener un futuro.

-Supongo, que ya tienes la información que viniste a buscar.

-Sí, tristemente, sí. -Ángelo dejo salir un suspiro- Ahora no se para dónde caminar, desconozco el destino de otros tantos camaradas. Aparte que este maldito de Ares nos ha mandado a cazar, como si fuéramos unos animalejos. -El anciano le tendió su rifle.- ¿Qué hace?

-Yo ya estoy viejo y no saldré de aquí. Si vas a seguir tu camino, te conviene hacerlo armado.

-Mire, viejo, no se ofenda, pero...

-¿Prefieres andar con esa cosa en la espalda? -El caballero le miro atentamente- Me encantaría ayudarte, si es en pos de un mundo mejor, pero ya estoy viejo y alguien tiene que cuidar de mi Sophie. -El hombre termino por tomar el rifle del anciano.- Espero que Cristo guie tu camino y te lleve a buen destino.

-Gracias por la intención, viejo, pero no creo en Cristo. -El caballero se colgó el viejo rifle al hombro.- Si todo cambia, más que seguro me vea de nuevo. -El joven le sonrió, el anciano le devolvió la mueca, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Aunque no creo en ti, no defraudes al viejo. -Susurro Ángelo de Cáncer, también conocido como Mascara Mortal, cuando paso frente a una envejecida imagen de Jesús Cristo.

* * *

Al mirar el oscuro cielo, una solitaria estrella fugaz marco el cielo en dirección a occidente.

Mascara entorno un poco los ojos, hacia el occidente estaba la Península Ibérica. Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios... No sabía si había sido realmente una señal, pero: ¿Que perdía?

Ya mucho tiempo había perdido en su humana travesía por tierras francesas.

Ahora le tocaba el tiempo a las tierras españolas, a las tierras que vieron nacer (si existía esa diminuta posibilidad) al guerrero más leal que tenía Athena.

Era momento de encontrar a aquel que tenía como objetivo final afilar su alma hasta más allá de lo imposible.

Iba a buscar a Capricornio.

A Shura de Capricornio.

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _En la soledad de la montaña._

A medida que caía al vació, escuchaba los gritos de desesperación y dolor proveniente de la gente que había jurado proteger. Su cuerpo, ya con varios huesos rotos, impacto contra la ladera de la montaña. A cada golpe que recibía su maltrecho cuerpo y destruida armadura, la realidad también le golpeaba más salvajemente todavía. Los guerreros sangrientos habían descubierto donde se escondían y habían aparecido de improvista...

Ella tenía razón, si hubiera estado descansado. Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, hubiera podido hacerles frente. Pero estaba débil, la debilidad estaba en cada una de sus células y había mermado toda su fuerza. No lo había logrado, por más que hubiera peleado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban... No había podido protegerles.

Ella.

El ser que más amaba, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, había muerto al tratar de defenderle la primera vez que toco el duro suele durante el combate. Eran cuatro contra él, su condición no les permitía hacer frente. Estaba muy débil, su fuerza había mermado con cada alimento que se había negado a ingerir para que se lo dieran a los menores que ahora eran llevados por esos guerreros sangrientos.

No sabía que pasaba con esas criaturas, solo se las llevaban y ya.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, una única y solitaria lagrima.

-Les falle. -Susurro, antes que la inconsciencia le dominara. Les había fallado, a todos. A sus camaradas de entrenamiento (los cuales al igual que él habían sobrevivido por el sacrificio de su maestro) y los civiles a los que escondían y resguardaban.

Les había fallado a todos.

 _Alpes españoles._

-Más le vale a esta cabra de mierda estar con vida... -gruño Mascara Mortal, mientras prendía fuego con dos piedras y unas humildes ramas.- Este lugar, me está calando los huesos... -Al decir eso, una idea paso por su cabeza- Hielo ¡Claro! -Amplio su sonrisa- Que el franchute no naciera no quiere decir que se aplique lo mismo para el ganso de su discípulo. -Los de bronce si nacieron, hasta incluso pueden estar con Athena en este mismo instante. - Porque no lo pensé antes. -Amplio su sonrisa, pero esta se borró lentamente. -Shun. El mocoso maldito, debe ser el contenedor de Ares. -Salió a la entrada de la modesta cueva y miro la luna oculta por el eclipse.- ¿Que habrá pasado con Ikki? Capaz que los malditos mataron al chico... Shun está perdido. -Cerro los ojos y dejo salir un breve suspiro. -Pero los otros tres, puede que aun respiren. Deben de estar en algún lado de este muerto mundo, esperando que algo les salve... -volvió al interior de la cueva, rogando estar en parte equivocado.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en esos cosmos que se habían extinguido horas atrás. No era tan estúpido como para ir a ver qué diablos había pasado. Prefería demorarse un poco, a ir y encontrarse con toda la jauría de lobos. A fin de cuentas, ya se habían perdido muchas vidas ¿Que afectaba que se perdiera alguna que otra más?

 _Mañana siguiente._

Había un cosmos que se debilitaba, una diminuta señal de vida que se extinguía lentamente entre todas esas que ya se habían perdido. Se acercó al precipicio y se asomó por este, quería ver quién era el afortunado que aun respiraba en ese lugar de muerte. En esa montaña solitaria.

-¡SHURA! -Dejo su armadura y el arma del viejo francés y comenzó a descender con cuidado la escarpada ladera. -Maldito Catalán, no te vayas a morir ahora que te necesito. -Si el infeliz se muere, no habrá quien me ayude a encontrar a los otros y a Athena (si es que aún vive).

* * *

El hombre abrió los ojos y se topó con el techo de una de las cuevas, a sus fosas nasales llegaba un aroma que desde niño no apreciaba: el aroma de la carne. Al querer moverse, todo su cuerpo le recordó los acontecido antes de caer al vació. Sus ojos se cerraron, para ocultar el dolor que invadía a su corazón. Su espada, Excalibur, no había sido suficiente para proteger a quienes juro proteger. Les había fallado a todos ellos.

Sintió que alguien se inclinaba sobre él, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro moreno de un hombre y una mirada penetrante de este.

-Pensé que estabas en coma, menos mal que despiertas Shura. -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -Menudo susto me diste, cuando te vi al final de la ladera pensé que no te salvabas. -Soltó una risa entre dientes- Al parecer tengo que recordar que las cabras se llevan con las montañas.

-¿Quién eres? -La sonrisa del hombre se esfumo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Los nombres: Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon -Vio que el hombre apretó los labios ante uno de esos nombres...- Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Camus y Afrodita ¿Te dicen algo?

-Solo conozco de nombre a una de esas personas -El otro dejo salir un gruñido.- Y esa persona esta con el responsable de todo esto. -Quiso levantarse, pero una nueva corriente de dolor le hizo estarse acostado. - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ángelo de Cáncer -Si le digo Mascara Mortal puede que lo tome a mal.- Estoy buscando a todos los supervivientes de las masacres en los campos de entrenamiento. -Shura miro hacia el otro lado- No puedes culparte por lo que ha pasado, es claro que no estás en condiciones para pelear.

-¿Has encontrado a algún otro superviviente?

-De la orden dorada eres el primero. -Miro al mal herido español- Escucha, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Athena.

-No creo que este viva... -Susurro Shura.- De estarlo, dudo que hubiera dejado que todo llegara a este punto. -Escucho que el otro soltaba un par de palabras en lo que creyó que era Italiano.

-Ella está viva, solo tenemos que encontrarla y para ello necesito tu ayuda y la de todos los demás. -Miro molesto al hombre -Iría por Aldebarán, pero más que seguro el grandote este en Brasil y a duras penas logre atravesar el Mar Mediterráneo. Si tuviera los recursos y la ayuda necesaria atravesaría el Atlántico e iría por él. Más que seguro estaría dispuesto a ayudar y no se estaría lamentando como tu ¡IDIOTA! -Le miro con cólera y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. -Lamentarte por lo perdido, no te ayudara en nada. Es claro que no eres capaz de recordarlo, pero hay otra línea de tiempo en que tu única preocupación era que Shion no te enchufara otro aprendiz. -El español le miro algo perdido, dado que no entendía de qué diablos le hablaba ese extraño sujeto.

* * *

-¿Hacia dónde planeas ir? -Miro el rustico mapa de Europa que el caballero de Cáncer poseía- ¿Por qué hablas de otra línea de tiempo?

-Porque la hay -El caballero le miro de reojo, su mirada se escurrió entre su flequillo- La cosa es sencilla: Ares estaba por perder la guerra, obtuvo la hoz de Cronos y mando a uno de sus soldados a matar a ciertas personas. Con esas personas muertas, el futuro se convirtió en la mierda en que vivimos. -Shura se sentó frente a él- No me entiendo cómo es que no... -Dejo las palabras inconclusas. -Claro. Por qué no lo pensé antes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú estabas cuidando de Abel... Por eso no recuerdas, al momento de que ese bastardo uso el poder de la hoz tú no estabas con Athena. Por eso no recuerdas nada. -Dejo salir un gruñido- Entonces solo Athena, Dohko, Shaka, Aioros y yo sabemos del verdadero futuro. -Sus manos apretaron el mapa- si doy con cualquier otro, no será capaz de recordar nada.

-Disculpa, pero te perdí la línea...

-Escucha, cuando ese bastardo uso la hoz de Cronos. Dohko de Libra, Aioros de Sagitario, Shaka de Virgo y yo estábamos protegidos por el poder del escudo de nuestra diosa. -Tomo un poco de aire- Así que en consecuencia nuestras mentes no se dañaron y recordamos todo o eso espero que se aplique con el resto.

-Y basándote en esa teoría quieres recorrer Europa buscando al resto. -Mascara asintió- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que perdiste un tornillo?

-Escucha, ya está todo perdido ¿Que perdemos con intentarlo? -Replico sereno el guardián de la cuarta casa. Shura dejo salir un suspiro- ¿qué pasa?

-Mi armadura, se dañó en el combate con los guerreros sangrientos.

-Eso indica que tenemos que ir con Mu, si es que el carnero esta con vida. -Athena quiera que así sea.

-¿Y dónde encontramos a ese tal Mu? -El otro sonrió de medio lado. -¿Qué pasa?

-Está en Jamir. -Shura arqueo una ceja.- Eso queda pasando el Tíbet.

-Estas diciéndome...

-¿Que tenemos que ir a Asia? Sí.

-¿Cómo planeas llegar a halla? -pregunto Shura, algo sorprendido por la descabellada idea.

-De la misma forma que llegue aquí.

-Y eso sería...

-Caminando -Shura abrió los ojos sorprendido por la idea, la cual sin duda superaba a todas las ideas descabelladas que había escuchado en su vida- Sin necesidad de usar mi cosmos puedo recorrer una buena cantidad de distancia en un día.

-Estás loco.

-Mira, ir a Jamir estaba en mis planes desde un principio. Así que, si quieres venir conmigo eres bienvenido -Comento el hombre mientras iba a ver la cena que se asaba lentamente- En este momento, realmente, me da igual si vienes o no conmigo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No eres el Shura que esperaba encontrar -replico el Italiano, en un tono helado.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? -Shura caminaba detrás de Mascara, quien aparte de su armadura cargaba la del 10 guardián. En esas condiciones Shura apenas podía cargar con sus propias penas- No piensas hacer ninguna escala en algún otro lado antes.

-Mira, para lo que se nos viene encima. Es mejor que encontremos a Mu y tú tengas la armadura reparada. -Se detuvo, se quitó el rifle del hombro y se lo arrojo al español- Si ves algo que tiene cuatro patas o un par de alas, pégale un tiro. Eso será nuestra comida.

-Yo...

-No podemos usar el cosmos, eso nos delataría, además más te vale que tengas buena puntería. -Informo Ángelo, mientras seguía caminando ignorando a su camarada- No tengo muchas balas y estas nos tienen que durar hasta Jamir.

-¿Quiénes crees que estén con vida? -El otro no replico.- Solo por cortesía deberías de responder.

-Pues... los hermanos de fuego seguro. -Replico al fin- También espero que lo estén Shaka y Dohko.

-¿Quiénes son los hermanos de fuego?

-Aioros de Sagitario y Aioria de Leo. -Informo el Cáncer fríamente- Sé que ellos escaparon del santuario o eso me llego... Apuremos a dejar esta montaña.

Shura miro por última vez la montaña, la soledad que reinaría en ese lugar a partir de ahora le sabía amarga. Pero si ese sujeto tenía razón, esa soledad no debía de existir. Solo a medida que prosiguieran en su viaje, iría descubriendo si las palabras de este eran verdad o una completa fantasía de una mente desesperada.

Con el cuerpo tan dolido como el alma, con un paso ligeramente renqueante por la pierna fisura. Asiendo apoyo en una vara, Shura de Capricornio se unió a la cruzada de la búsqueda de los demás caballeros dorados supervivientes a las masacres cometidas por Ares.

Aunque tristemente, no solo debían de preocuparse por las tropas de Ares. También estaban en la tierra las tropas del señor del averno. Hades.

 _Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toie._

* * *

 _Entramado._

-No puedo creer que me esté comiendo un zorro...

-Podría ser peor. -Comento Mascara como si nada.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Comer algo echo por Saga... -Sonrió de medio lado, pero ante la expresión de Shura opto por explicarse- El gemelo de Kanon, es muy malo en la cocina.

-¿Ese bastardo tiene un gemelo? -Pregunto Shura, mientras observaba el cielo sin estrellas. Pensando en las personas que habían muerto. Hacía dos meses que viajaban juntos y aun no era capaz de comprender como el otro seguía sonriendo.

-Tenía, por lo que tengo entendido está muerto. -Comento Ángelo, con una ligera mueca de desilusión- Todo sería muy distinto si él viviera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues... Nada. -Dejo salir un suspiro y luego le atravesó con la mirada- No debes de preocuparte por ellos, por los que perdiste- Aclaro- Los volverás a ver, cuando todo esto termine.

-Cuando esté muerto.

-No -Ángelo negó con la cabeza.- Cuando demos con Athena y ellas nos guie... todo esto cambiara. -Le miro a los ojos- Tú tienes algo que ganar... Te espera una realidad, bastante buena. -Dejo salir un suspiro- A diferencia que a mí...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En el otro presente. -Dejo salir un suspiro, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa- Mi maestro solo sabía hacer algo cuando no entrenaba y eso era golpearme. -Le dio la espalda a Shura y se deslizo la camisa- En este presente, mi maestro jamás me levanto la mana... -La espalda del hombre estaba completamente lisa- En ese presente, mi espalda está trazada física y espiritualmente por los amargos recuerdos de ese salvaje que me entreno. -Se volvió a colocar la camisa- Yo voy a perder al maestro que siempre quise tener, pero a cambio le daré un mejor destino a este mundo marchito. -Informo en un tono sereno.

Shura dejo salir lentamente un suspiro, seguramente todos los otros caballeros dorados pensarían igual que Ángelo de Cáncer. Pero... ¿Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el recuerdo de las sonrisas de ella? ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar los breves momentos de felicidad? Se acostó en el suelo y miro el negro cielo, a pesar que le fuera amarga. Sabía la respuesta a esas dos preguntas.

Sí. Sí, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo a cambio del bienestar del mundo.

¿Acaso no había seguido a Ángelo por ello? ¿Acaso no acompañaba al caballero de Cáncer con la esperanza de hallarse con otro mañana? Aun tenía algo de esperanza y la estaba depositando en el caballero que resguardaba, en teoría, la cuarta casa.

-¿Dónde crees que este el resto? -Ángelo miro al español de reojo.

-Si lo supiera, ya los hubiera encontrado... -Shura cerró los ojos, tenía razón. Si supiera donde estaba el resto de la orden dorada, seguramente ya les hubiera encontrado.

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que soñó con una flecha dorada y un león.

 _3 meses después._

-Venecia... No esta como la recuerdo -Comento Ángelo, en un tono ligeramente socarrón. Mientras caminaban por los escombros de lo que antaño había sido una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo.

-¿Estuviste aquí antes?

-Sí, pero no. -Replico el otro. Shura ya se había acostumbrado a esas extrañas respuestas de Ángelo. Como en parte a su extraño sentido del humor y metodología de escasa comunicación. -Tenemos que buscar donde pasar la noche... -Shura asintió, ya estaba repuesto de sus heridas. Aunque tristemente su armadura seguía dañada y no podía utilizarla. -Se nota que se largara a llover.

 _Bodega abandonada._

El agua impactando en su rostro fue lo que le despertó. Habían llegado a la ciudad huyendo de los espectros. En la condición en que estaban, no eran rivales para ellos. Había tenido que cargarlo el último tramo, tristemente su hermano en esas condiciones no sobreviviría mucho más tiempo.

Se acercó a este y levanto un poco la remera, la herida se iba expandiendo tiñendo de negro la piel de su hermano. Ya había visto antes esa técnica, era como un veneno que lentamente progresaba en su víctima hasta llegar al cerebro y el corazón... Tristemente, siempre alcanzaba primero al cerebro haciendo que los últimos momentos de vida de la víctima fuera un absoluto tormento.

Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un lento suspiro, su hermano se estaba muriendo y aun así seguía con esa estúpida palabrería de que había otro destino aguardándoles.

Los últimos días, había estado hablando de un sueño de una espada y un cangrejo. Ya no le quedaba dudas de que su hermano estaba perdiendo la lucidez, cada vez deliraba por mayor cantidad de tiempo.

-Tenemos que seguir... -La voz agotada y de ligera ultratumba le saco de sus funestos pensamientos.- Deben estar cerca... -Miro los ojos cerrados de su hermano- estan cerca... Lo sé.

-Hermano, no hables -Pidió, mientras volvía a acomodar la remera de su hermano.- Cuanto más hables o te muevas, más avanzara el veneno.

-Sigues sin creer. -Susurro el joven- No importa, yo tengo fe suficiente para los dos.

-Ya cállate -Suplico- deja de hablar... ¿No te das cuenta que aumentas la velocidad del veneno?

-Tengo sed... -Susurro el hombre, con aun los ojos cerrados.

-Te traeré agua, pero no te muevas de aquí.

-No te preocupes, no me iré a ningún lado -El hombre se paró y observo el semblante pálido del que aún permanecía en el suelo. La herida no la había ocasionado un espectro, la había generado un guerrero de Ares. Este les había visto y los había seguido por varios días y varias noches. Solo se habían distanciado un poco, pero era la distancia suficiente como para que el guerrero atacara a su hermano y le envenenara.

"Sigues sin creer. No importa, yo tengo suficiente fe para los dos." A esa oración le había faltado algo muy importante, algo que venía escuchando desde la tierna edad: "Yo creeré por ti"

Su hermano se moría y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con ese funesto pensamiento, tomo distancia y fue por un poco de agua.

* * *

-¿Eso es lo que creo? -Ángelo se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que casi chocara con él. -No puede ser... -dejo caer su armadura y se acercó corriendo a un bulto que descansaba en el suelo. Aunque ese bulto, no estaba solo.

-¡ANGELO CUIDADO! -Grito Shura, al notar al segundo sujeto... Se movió veloz y alejo al sujeto del italiano, quedando distanciados del hombre en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como un brillo dorado cubría al recién aparecido.

-¿Aioria? -Ángelo, de rodillas junto al hombre en el suelo, miro sorprendido y sonriente al joven. El cual no quitaba su mirada feroz de él- ¿Qué haces idiota? Apaga tu cosmos o nos van a localizar... ¿Quieres que nos maten? -El hombre le miro sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su actitud desconfiada.

-¿Mascara? -Susurro alguien a su lado, dos débiles esmeraldas no tardaron en dejarse ver. -Sabía que se trataba de ti...

-Aléjate de mi hermano -Ordeno Aioria, mientras se aproximaba con un andar por demás intimidante.- Ahora.

-Tranquilo... Aioria... -Aioros como pudo se puso en pie- Es otro integrante de la élite... -Ángelo lo logro sujetar antes que cayera de rodillas al suelo- Es el caballero de Cáncer...

-Veo que tenemos el mismo problema- comento Mascara ligeramente burlón, Aioros le dedico una ligera mirada de duda. -Shura tampoco recuerda nada... -Ayudo al joven a sentarse nuevamente- Estas hecho trizas, Aioros... ¿Qué paso con uno de los más fuertes de la orden?

-Esta envenenado -Gruño Aioria, ahora parado junto a mascara. Shura se mantenía callado y al margen. -¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano?

-Del verdadero presente- Ángelo le miro de reojo, observando la sorpresa en los ojos de Aioria- en el que eres el orgulloso guardián de Leo y no una rata que se esconde como todos los seres humanos.

-Mascara... -Gruño Aioros, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Que le sucede? -Shura se terminó acercando a ellos.- ¿Con que se enveneno?

-Un ataque... -Aioria se arrodillo junto a su hermano y le quito unos mechones del rostro- A este paso, terminara en la locura dentro de solo unos días.

-Dime que no es "peste negra".

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? -Aioria le miro con desconfianza.

-Por culpa de esa maldita técnica, perdí a mi maestro.- Notifico Ángelo, antes de levantar en parte la remera de Aioros y ver la marcas.- Está muy avanzada, pero aún se puede detener... -Miro a Aioros a los ojos- te va doler... -Observo a Aioria de reojo- yo que tú me alejo, vete con Shura... Vigilen que nadie se acerque... y si se acerca algún espectro o guerrero sangriento lo detienen.

-Ángelo.

-Tú cállate, en ese estado no tienes ni voz ni voto. -Aioria se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no replicaba.- Confía en mi Aioria. Parezco loco, pero te aseguro que soy una persona muy cuerda... -Los otros dos terminaron alejándose.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Arrancarte el Bazo. -Aioros le miro con la poca sorpresa que podían expresar sus ojos- Ahí es donde se aloja el veneno, el bazo produce glóbulos rojos y estos salen envenenados...

-Y dispersan el veneno por el cuerpo...

-Puede que puedas salvarte. -Ángelo le quito cabello de sus ojos- Pero está la posibilidad que mueras, Aioros.

-Sabes lo que les pasa a los que caen bajo este ataque -Aioros cerró los ojos, no quería que sus últimos momentos de vida fueran de absoluto delirio- ¿Puedes noquearme antes?

-Si así lo deseas... -Busco en un pequeño morral lo necesario para hacer la cirugía- No me hago responsable si despiertas a mitad de procedimiento.

-¿Ya quitaste antes un bazo?

-¿A ti que te parece? -Replico con una sonrisa por demás psicópata. – Aunque no precisamente para salvar una vida…

 _Ruinas._

-¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo?

-Apareció hace unos meses, me salvó de morir por las heridas en España. -Shura miro a Aioria, que no dejaba de mirar hacía la dirección en donde había dejado a su hermano.- Esta seguro de que hay otra línea de tiempo en donde...

-Ares fue vencido, Hades fue derrotado en su propio reino y Athena gobierna la tierra. -Aioria miro al extraño- Que existen cinco caballeros de bronce capaces de hacer milagros y toda la cosa acompañada.

-Me dijo algo similar. -Informo Shura. -Soy Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio.

-Aioria de Leo. -Replico el heleno, quien cerró los ojos y dejo salir un lento bufido que contenía su rabia- todos estos años, creí que mi hermano estaba loco... Que deliraba por todas las atrocidades que tuvimos que ver. -Miro a Shura con lágrimas contenidas- Lo consideraba un idiota, un estúpido, un soñador que se negaba a ver la realidad... Y ahora resulta ser que todo el tiempo, decía la verdad... Aparece un sujeto con cara de loco que tiene la misma extraña idea.

-Aioria...

-Yo perdí la esperanza, el día que el bastardo asesino a mi padre frente a mis ojos... -Apretó los puños- Pero... todo el tiempo Aioros dijo la verdad... Creyó y tuvo la fe que yo no era capaz de tener...

-El también tiene fe en esto, yo estoy tratando de imitarlo. -Informo Shura, en un tono ausente y helado -Perdí a muchas personas... y al ser que amaba. Le sigo, porque quiero creer que esto puede cambiarse. Que todo lo que me ha dicho existe.

-¡HEY INÚTILES! -Los dos miraron hacia la dirección de la voz- ¡Vengan a darme una mano!

* * *

-No puedo creer, que me hayan extirpado el bazo... -Informo Aioros, bastante pálido de por si.- De una manera tan rustica.

-¿Cuánto le tomara recuperarse? -Pregunto Aioria, mientras Mascara calentaba la hoja del cuchillo. Luego de "operar" a su hermano, el caballero se había dignado a esterilizar de manera rustica una vez más lo usado.

-Y semanas... tal vez meses... En este estado que esta el mundo -Ángelo hizo una mueca. -Pero llámate agradecido de que tu hermano se va a salvar. -Miro la hoja roja del cuchillo.- ¿Te cauterizo la herida? -Aioros negó un poco con la cabeza- Como quieras. -Para sus adentros, muy en el fondo, Mascara lamento que Aioros dijera que no.

-No me dijiste que sabía de medicina... ¿Acaso eras como un tipo de médico de la orden?-Inquirió Shura. Mascara y Aioros se miraron, luego dejaron salir sus risas. La de Aioros más débil que la del temible caballero de Cáncer.

-Te aseguro, Shura, que si Mascara Mortal sabe de medicina, no es porque la uso para practicar el bien de la salud ajena...

-¿Mascara Mortal? -Aioria miro desconfiado al Italiano- ¿Por qué te apodan así?

-Eso es historia para otra vida... -Soltó una ligera risa- Aquí solo soy Ángelo de Cáncer -Hizo una mueca.- Odio este enredo existencial...

-Imagínate yo. -Aioros abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada burlona- Ya sabes lo testarudo que es Aioria...

-Ni te imaginas el trapo de piso que era Shura cuando lo encontré. -Los otros dos les miraron molestos. -No es nada que ver a lo que recuerdas...

-Entonces me presento de nuevo. -El castaño le miro- Soy Aioros de Sagitario, guardián de la novena casa zodiacal.

-Shura de Capricornio.

-Ya lo sé... -Aioros cerró los ojos- En la otra realidad somos mejores amigos...

Shura se quedó en silencio, no esperaba enterarse que él y el castaño fueran mejores amigos. En la otra línea temporal ellos dos eran amigos, Ángelo le había dicho que eran amigos (pero a secas). El castaño había usado otra palabra antes de "amigos". Había usado una palabra que cambiaba mucho las cosas: **_mejores amigos._**

En su opinión, el viaje comenzaba a rendir frutos.

 _Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Perdonen la demora.

* * *

 _Una gota de esperanza._

El dúo, ahora era cuarteto.

Aioria solía ayudar a Aioros a caminar, en el estado en que se hallaba el mayor del grupo no era muy fiable viajar de día.

-Oye... Estaba pensando. -Comenzó Mascara- Antes de ir a Jamir, deberías pasar por Siberia. -Los otros se quedaron helados y miraron al caballero de Cáncer- Puede que este el ganso mamero con vida.

-No le digas así. -Reprendió Aioros, mientras su hermano y Shura se intercambiaban miradas confusas. -Aunque puede que así sea, a fin de cuentas él no es pariente de ninguno de los otros... Incluso...

-¿Pudo haber sido entrenado por Cristal? -Aioros asintió, ambos habían pensado en lo mismo. -Tendremos que buscar abrigos o algo que nos sirva para sobrevivir a Siberia...

-¿Nos explican? Les volvimos a perder el hilo. -Notifico Aioria.

-Hyoga de Cisne, es uno de los cinco caballeros de bronce que te mencione.

-¿Y está en Siberia? -pregunto Shura al fin, aunque era solo retorico.

-Si- Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo piensan que vayamos ahí? -Aioria les miro atentamente- Si no se dieron cuenta, estamos caminando y Siberia esta muy lejos.

-Y de esa forma, caminando -Comento burlón Ángelo. -y tal vez en bote si nos topamos con algún rio...

 _Siberia._

El aire frio surcaba las planicies recubiertas por el eterno hielo, el silencio solo roto por el lastimero viento que lloraba a los muertos por esa cruel existencia era lo único que se dejaba oír.

Llegando a un sector de glaciares de apariencia magna, siguiendo el camino abierto por una grieta y luego de soportar las heladas temperaturas prisioneras entre esas cristalinas paredes. Se llegaba al escondrijo del único caballero sobreviviente de esa cruel región.

Abrasando sus piernas, tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo y con una mirada ahogada por la desesperanza. Intentando no sentir lo que en esos momentos sentía. Rogando a dios, al que tanto le había suplicado ayuda, que al momento de abrir sus ojos su maestro, el caballero Cristal, estuviera con vida nuevamente.

Aun recordaba el grito y también la orden que había anticipado a este.

El espectro de Harpía había dado con ellos y ejecutado a su maestro... Hacía solo unos días, su maestro aseguro haber escuchado el llamado de su diosa, de la diosa que había permitido que todo esto pasara. De la diosa que debería de cuidar de los humanos.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos azules y surcaban su piel morena.

Ahora estaba solo, solo entre los silenciosos glaciares... Deseando tener el corazón frio como el hielo que le rodeaba.

Sin esperanzas.

Sin sueños.

Sin familia...

Su maestro, había sido como un padre para él luego de la muerte de su madre...

Una vez más, volvía a quedarse solo.

Siendo incapaz de escuchar el llamado que su maestro había percibido antes de morir.

 _Jamir._

-¿Cómo te sientes Mu? -El hombre miro a la diosa y sonrió pobremente. Aún estaba débil, pero ya no era tanto como lo había sido hacia unos meses.

-Diosa Athena, no debería exponerse de esta manera -Informo el guardián de la torre de Jamir. -Deje que Shiryu y yo montemos guardia. Vaya con Shunrei y Kiki, no se aleje de ellos.

-¿Crees que haya alguno buscándonos? -Athena miro al caballero, al igual que ella llevaba una capa color tierra que se perdía con facilidad en el entorno.

-No tenga la menor duda, princesa, de que cada uno de mis camaradas le está buscando.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a por ellos.

-No, diosa Athena, eso sería una imprudencia -Observo el firmamento nocturno- Dohko dijo que Saga murió cuando era niño... Pero todas las noches hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto la deidad serena.

-¿Por qué brilla Pólux? -La diosa observo la estrella, tenía razón Pólux brillaba majestuosamente en el firmamento junto a su hermano Castor, el cual se hallaba teñido de un intenso escarlata.

-¿Por qué brillas Pólux? -La diosa susurro- si la persona a la que resguardas fue asesinada de pequeño...

-¿Que tan seguros estamos de ello? -Pregunto al fin una voz, cuyo dueño había guardado silencio todo el tiempo- Solo encontraron a un padre alcoholizado asegurando que había asesinado, quemado y enterrado los restos de sus dos víctimas... -Dohko se colocó junto a la diosa. -¿Que nos garantiza que ese hombre no haya mentido? -Los dos más jóvenes guardaron silencio.- Las estrellas jamás mienten. -Miro atentamente a la estrella- Pólux no brilla por el simple hecho de brillar.

-Saga está vivo. -Susurro Athena- Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Princesa Athena -Dohko le lanzo una profunda mirada verde- La pregunta correcta es: ¿Dónde está?

 _Rusia, varios meses después._

-Más... le vale al pato... -Ángelo se abrazó a sí mismo- estar con vida...

-Fue su idea venir a buscarle. -Le reprendió Aioria, a quien tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el viento helado que circulaba por los glaciares.

-No se quejen, que todavía ni siquiera llegamos a las cumbres de Siberia -Les reprendió Aioros.- Cuando estemos ahí... pueden quejarse... Sean como Shura que no dice nada.

-No dice nada porque seguramente se le congelo la lengua. -Comento al fin Mascara, luego de un silencio.

 _Giudeca, Inframundo._

-¿Qué haces aquí Valentine de Harpía? -Pandora miro con soberbia al espectro que se arrodillo a diez pasos de la escalinata que llevaba al trono- ¿Por qué vienes a importunar al señor Hades?

-Unos esqueletos, aseguran haber visto a cuatro hombres en las cercanías de los glaciares de Siberia.

-¿Y eso que? -La mujer de ojos morados claros le miro con desagrado- eso no le importa al señor Hades, los hombres son criaturas estúpidas. Lo que pase con ellos, no es de su interés en este momento y jamás lo será.

-Señorita Pandora -Valentine alzo la vista- según los esqueletos, esos hombres cargaban con urnas en sus espaldas...

-¿Caballeros? -La mujer logro controlar su voz, luego de casi emitir un leve grito al pronunciar esa palabra- No es posible. Es imposible que queden caballeros. Los que sobrevivieron a las matanzas de Ares, fueron eliminados por los espectros o murieron por otras causas-Informo serena- Debió ser una confusión.

-Señorita Pandora. Hacia unos meses atrás, le notifique que un joven caballero logro escaparse y se ocultó en los glaciares. -El hombre bajo la mirada.

-Tu estupidez, sin duda puede causar problemas -Hizo una mueca de desagrado- Asegúrate que esos hombres no sean caballeros Valentine y si lo son los eliminas. No queremos que se reagrupen y den con su fastidiosa diosa.

-Entendido, señorita Pandora. -El espectro se retiró en absoluto silencio.

La mujer subió las escaleras, encontrándose con el trono vació.

-Bennu. -Dijo con fastidio.

 _Castillo Heinstein._

-Pandora. -La joven observo al dios que se hallaba escuchando las armonías generadas por los instrumentos de sus dos consejeros. -¿A qué se debe esa expresión de ofuscación en el rostro? -La joven miro todo a su alrededor no había rastro del espectro. -Ikki no está aquí, si es lo que buscas.

-Mi señor -La joven se puso de rodillas ante el dios- Valentine de Harpía ha notificado de un posible grupo caballeros en Siberia.

-¿A eso has venido realmente? -pregunto el dios sereno, mientras entornaba los ojos- ¿Hay algo más que quieras notificarme Pandora?

-No mi señor.

-¿Qué hay de la orden que te he dado?

-Aún no han dado con el escondite- Informo la joven, sin mirar al dios a los ojos.

-Me lo suponía, por eso mande a Ikki a realizar el trabajo -Cerro los ojos- Tu ineficacia, Pandora, me está resultando bastante molesta.

-Mi señor...

-Por alguna razón, Ares lo mantiene vivo. -El dios abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en Pandora- En mi poder, ese hombre significaría la pérdida del control que Ares tiene sobre su contenedor- Hizo una pausa- Supongo que no debo decirte lo importante que es la derrota de Ares.

-No estando Athena en nuestro camino- Comenzó Hypnos, luego de dejar de tocar la flauta- el dominio de la tierra será enteramente del señor Hades, una vez Ares sea derrotado.

-Pandora, tu rivalidad con el espectro de Bennu -Thanatos le dedico una sonrisa cruel- esa estúpida rivalidad, tan propia de los humanos, está siendo una molestia para el señor Hades.

-Lo siento mi señor... -susurro la joven- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo... le prometo que daremos con el gemelo del contenedor de Ares.

-Pandora. -Hades dejo el trono y tomo a la joven del mentón- No quiero que me prometas, quiero que lo hagas. -Informo el dios- Toca un poco de tu arpa para mí, esta plática me ha estado siendo sofocante.

-Como guste, mi señor. -La mujer se paró y se dirigió al arpa, en la cual comenzó a entonar un sublime réquiem. Al que luego fue acompañado por los instrumentos de las otras dos deidades.

 _Monasterio abandonado, Tíbet._

-Shaka. -El hombre dejo de meditar, ante la voz de la joven- Ya es hora, el deshielo comenzara muy pronto.

-¿Estas segura que quieres venir? -Pregunto el rubio sereno, a la única de sus compañeras que aún seguía con vida.

Zou había muerto. La neumonía había llevado a cabo su trabajo y se había llevado al que creían, con gran temor, el último Lemuriano. Luna, su otra amiga y amazona de Liebre había sido asesinada al final del otoño por el espectro de Atavaka.

-Sí.

-Kali...

-Vamos Shaka -La chica se puso su armadura al hombro- Yo no pienso quedarme a esperar que nos asesinen... -Informo mientras comenzaba a caminar- seguiré la voz de Athena y me reuniré con ella... -El rubio se colocó la caja en la espalda y comenzó a caminar también...

El paso, debido a la altura en que se hallaba el monasterio, se había visto cerrado por la nieve y el hielo. Habían tenido que aguardar todo el invierno a que la condición cambiara. Y ahora había cambiado.

-Procura estar siempre tras mío -Ordeno el rubio, mientras comenzaban a abandonar el viejo monasterio. Luego de la muerte de Zou de Noctua, habían dejado el primer monasterio dado que para los tres adultos les era un tanto difícil pasar cerca del lugar donde yacían los restos del niño.

En el viaje habían perdido a Luna de Liebre y ahora Shaka de Virgo temía perder a su última amiga con vida.

-No estamos tan lejos de Jamir... -Le alentó la joven, mientras se ponía a su lado desobedeciéndole como de costumbre- Antes que te des cuenta, estaremos allí...

-¿Por qué comenzar en Jamir?

-No sé... Algo me dice que tenemos que ir ahí ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

-Sí, algo me dice que tenemos que ir allí.

 _Glaciares, varios días después._

-Oigan... -Mascara miro de reojo a Aioros- ¿Soy el único que se siente observado? -Susurro, los otros disimuladamente dijeron que no. Hacía varios días que sentían una mirada sobre ellos, solo que ignoraban una cosa.

Eran dos personas las que seguían su paso.

Uno portaba una armadura oscura.

El otro portaba una tan blanca como la nieve que caía del cielo y cubría con su frio manto todo el suelo de hielo...

Cada quien vigilaba a los caballeros por su lado, acobijados por las distintas fisonomías de los glaciares que llenaban el paisaje con sus frías, imponentes y eternas presencias.

Cada quien con distintos planes para el cuarteto de hombres que perturbaban la calma del lugar con su presencia.

 _En algún lugar del mundo._

El hombre alzo la cabeza al escuchar el ruido conocido por el cerrojo, cerró los ojos cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

-Ni te imaginas lo hermoso que está afuera -Informo su carcelero burlón- La belleza del mundo... -Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos inyectados en sangre del hombre que lo tenía cautivo desde su "dulce" niñez.- que él con su sumisión nos está ayudando a construir...

-Ya matarme de una vez... -Dijo el hombre, cuya barba ya había vuelto a crecer más de lo que carcelero deseaba ver.- ¿Que les he hecho para merecer este castigo?

-Hay muchacho... -El hombre de cabellera entrecana sonrió burlón- Ni te imaginas... Lo que has hecho -Comento antes de recortar un poco la barba del hombre- Tu, eres la peor pesadilla y el más bello sueño. -Dejo salir una risa entre dientes- Lo eres todo y eres nada. Eres la salvación y la ruina.

-¿De quién? -El carcelero dejo salir otra risa entre dientes.

-Que buena pregunta... -Sujeto el mentón del hombre encadenado- Una muy buena pregunta. -Sonrió cruel- debo decir que es la mejor que has realizado en estos 24 años... -Coloco el vaso de rustico metal en los labios del hombre y le dio de beber la miseria cantidad de siempre.

Algunas gotas se escurrieron por la barba algo crecida luego de que el vaso fuera retirado. El carcelero se levantó y salió de la pequeña celda... Dejando solo una vez más a su cautivo.

Había veces, que por simple placer torturaba al hombre y otras que por simple hecho de ver el deseo de ver el mundo le decía lo maravilloso que esta fuera.

Aunque claro está, el mundo solo era maravilloso para los guerreros de Ares. A fin de cuentas ¿Su cautivo que sabía?

Nada.

Lo tenían en esa celda, escondida entre un montón de ruinas ocultas por el mismo tiempo. Desde los cinco años que su cautivo solo conocía las cuatro paredes de su celda y los eslabones de sus cadenas. Las únicas personas que sabían que estaba ahí solo eran él y el dios Deimos. Nadie más debería de saber que lo tenían...

Nadie más tenía que saber que aún vivía.

La mente del cautivo estaba dividida en dos... Tristemente, asociaba esa división con la absoluta locura. El hombre cautivo no tenía esperanzas, pero disfrutaba que al momento de cerrar sus ojos se veía a él y a su hermano...

Eso era algo que su carcelero jamás le podría quitar y por lo cual agradecía a su locura.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver a su hermano.

 _Continuara._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Señal de fe._

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos... -Informo Aioria, mientras la helada corriente de aire sacudía violentamente la capa que intentaba aislarlo del frio.

-Es una tormenta Aioria, casi no vemos nada. -Replico Ángelo- Aioros... Dime si ves algún lugar donde refugiarnos.

-A duras penas los veo a ustedes -¿Cómo hacía Camus para vivir en un lugar así?

-Deberíamos cuidar de no gritar, podemos causar un deslizamiento de las capas superficiales de nieve. -Notifico Shura, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para conservar el calor.- Tenemos que dar con un refugio o no viviremos mucho con esta tormenta... La nieve puede enterrarnos.

-Si usáramos nuestro cosmos, podríamos sobrevivir más tiempo.

-Aioria si alguno usa su cosmos pueden localizarnos y eso, con el estado de tu hermano, no es prudente... -Informo Shura, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Aioros cada tanto daba señales de debilidad.

-Tenemos que buscar en donde refugiarnos... -Aioros alzo la vista y entorno un poco los ojos- creo que vi a alguien...

-¿En este lugar? Lo dudo, te habrá parecido...

-Ángelo, enserio, creo que vi a alguien... -Aioros comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había visto la figura.

 _Cabaña deshabitada._

-Tal vez viste a alguien a fin de cuentas... -Comento Aioria, mientras abrazaba sus piernas para contener el calor.- Por alguna razón terminamos aquí...

-Aioros... -Mascara se le acercó y le mostró algo- ¿Lo reconoces? -Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Es Hyoga! -Dijo cuándo noto quien era el niño de la deteriorada fotografía. -Tal vez lo vi a él...

-Este...

-El que vinimos a buscar. -Informo Ángelo sin mucho rodeo.- Esta foto comprueba de que nació, por lo tanto puede ser que este por algún lado...

-Debe tener cinco años en esta fotografía -Informo Aioria algo pesimista- Seria milagroso que aun estuviera con vida... Puede que este enterrado en la nieve...

-Es la cabaña de Cristal -Informo Aioros, mientras miraba los envejecidos volúmenes- estuve una vez sola aquí... La que le correspondería a Camus no está muy lejos.

-Ni sueñes que saldré con la tormenta... -Gruño Ángelo, mientras tiraba unos papeles sin valor en la chimenea- No sé ustedes, pero quiero un poco de fuego...

 _Glaciares._

Su capa ondeaba con la tormenta de nieve, el aire helado le era totalmente indiferente. Se había arriesgado a guiar a esos hombres a la cabaña de su maestro. Había visto las cajas que estos cargaban envueltas en mantas, sabía muy bien que podría guardarse en esas urnas. Aunque le parecía algo estúpido que taparan las cajas, dado que cualquiera notaria que llevaban semejantes cosas en su espaldas.

-Vine por ellos, pero me facilitaste el trabajo de encontrarte. -El joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con el asesino de su maestro.

-Harpía...

 _Cabaña._

-Eso es lo que creo...

-Sí, el cosmos de alguien. -Aioros y Ángelo se apresuraron a salir de la cabaña.

 _Glaciar._

-Antes de matarlos a ellos, te matare a ti... -El espectro sonrió burlón, luego de esquivar el puño de Hyoga.- El ultimo caballero de los hielos, es solo un mocoso... -Soltó una risa entre dientes- Das lastima, como todos los que sirven a Athena...

El cosmos de Hyoga no tardo en dejarse notar, mientras la tormenta de nieve parecía responder al helado cosmos del joven.

-Al parecer no lo notaste... -El chico le miro- Mi maestro solo se sacrificó para dejarme escapar... Por qué él creía en mi potencial. -El espectro quiso moverse y noto que el hielo ya le llegaba a los muslos.

-¿COMO? -Los ojos del espectro de Harpía brillaron ferozmente al notar que había caído en la trampa del joven caballero.- Nada mal... mocoso... Pero yo soy mejor que tú, mucho mejor que cualquier caballero no importa cuál sea el rango.

 _Pradera._

-Se están peleando ahí arriba... -El Aioria comenzó a correr más rápido aun, preocupado por quien quiera que estuviera peleando ahí. Si uno de ellos era el niño sonriente de la envejecida fotografía, no quería encontrarse con otro cuerpo... Ver como se enterraba a otro caballero.

 _Glaciar._

-¡HYOGA! -Aioros miro al muchacho que lucía su blanca armadura... La cual tranquilamente podría confundirse con la nieve que rodeaba al joven. El chico miro sobre su hombro, sorprendido porque alguien le conociera, mientras algo se movía entre los restos de un glaciar destruido. Valentine de Harpía surgió entre los restos de hielo con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

-¡AVARICIA DE LA VIDA! -Ángelo y Aioria fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO! -Ángelo corrió a Hyoga del medio. Al mismo tiempo que el joven se corría el ataque se transformó en un león dorado de cosmos. El cual siguió su camino y dio de lleno en el pecho de Valentine, quien cayó al suelo para no levantarse más.

-¡Hyoga! -Aioros comenzó a correr hacia el rubio y el italiano, pero sus piernas (al igual que las de Aioria y Shura) se congelaron. El rubio le propino un puñetazo a Mascara y se lo quitó de encima, no tardó mucho en tomar una buena distancia de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y quien le dijo mi nombre?

-Somos viejos amigos de Cristal. -Informo Aioros, tenían que tener cuidado era claro que Hyoga no les recordaría. -Hyoga... Yo soy Aioros de Sagitario -Se presentó el joven en un tono sereno.

-Mi maestro jamás te menciono.

-Oye mocoso... ¿Quién te enseño a pegar así? -Ángelo se masajeaba la mandíbula- Fue un buen golpe, pero tuviste suerte de tomarme desprevenido -Y que no pueda darme el gusto de matarte por esto, se dijo para sus adentros.- Mira niño... -Cuando quiso caminar hacia Hyoga, sus piernas se congelaron- Obviamente Cristal te enseño un par de trucos... -Dijo cuándo noto sus piernas, el joven empleaba la nieve y el viento frio que los rodeaba para dificultar los movimientos de los dorados.

-Oye. Hemos venido hasta Siberia a buscarte y te acabo de salvar tu vida... -Aioria rompió el hielo y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio. -Por lo menos podrías agradecer y limitarte a escuchar.

-Aioria. -Aioros le lanzo una mirada para indicarle que guardara silencio. -¿Que paso con Isaac? -Hyoga desvió la mirada.

-Tuvieron que conocer a mi maestro para saber de Isaac... -Se dio vuelta y dejo libre a los otros tres- Seguidme, la verdadera tormenta aun no comenzó...

-Si esta no es la tormenta... -Shura se puso junto a Aioros- No me quiero imaginar lo que es en realidad, una tormenta en este lugar.

 _Glaciar._

Una vez prendido el fuego y pasado unos minutos, los caballeros dorados entendieron por qué razón Hyoga se escondía en el interior de los glaciares. Las frías paredes contenían perfectamente el calor del fuego.

-¿Que fue de Isaac? -Pregunto al fin Aioros- ¿Donde esta Cristal?

-Murió... hará casi un mes de ello.

-¿Isaac? -Mascara lo miro- Que paso con él...

-El hielo se rompió -Hyoga lanzo otra madera al fuego- Mi maestro solo me logro sacar a mi... solté la mano de Isaac... la corriente era muy fuerte... Se me resbalo.

 _-¿Crees que Isaac este en el santuario submarino?_ -Pregunto Mascara a Aioros, mientras trataba de calentarse las manos con el fuego.

 _-Si te digo te miento, no he sentido el cosmos de ningún otro dios._

 _-_ ¿Por qué vinieron aquí? Si vinieron por mi maestro, está muerto.

-En realidad veníamos por ti. -Informo Shura, aunque medio tarde vio el gesto de "guarda silencio" de Aioros.

-¿Por mí? -El chico les miro confundido- Soy un caballero de bronce, si no lo notaron.

-Uno que pudo mantener a raya a un espectro por varios minutos. -Informo Aioros antes de dejar salir un suspiro- Hyoga... hay algo que tenemos que decirte, pero dudo que me creas...

-Hasta antes de verlos, pensé que era el único caballero con vida. Así que creo que puedo creer en algo más.- Informo el chico, mientras jugueteaba con la cruz de oro.- Puede que aún me quede algo de fe... y capacidad de creer que todo puede cambiar. -Mascara le hizo un gesto a Aioros, él no era bueno con las palabras así que dejaría todo en manos del heleno.

* * *

-Sé que es difícil de creer lo que te he dicho, pero...

-Isaac y el maestro Cristal... ¿Están vivos en ese futuro? -Le interrumpió Hyoga, quien estuvo con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Desde que Aioros le dijo que este no era el verdadero presente, que todo era obra de Ares. El cual había alterado por medio de la hoz de Cronos.

-Sí. -El chico abrió los ojos y le miro.

-Hace solo unos días atrás... -comenzó el chico mientras habría sus bellos ojos azules- le pedí al dios en que yo creo que me diera una señal de que todo esto podía cambiar... Una prueba de que la fe que yo tenía no era en vano... -Cerro los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- y ahora aparecen ustedes diciéndome que todo esto puede cambiar. Que mi maestro, en otro presente, está vivo al igual que mi amigo... -Abrió los ojos, luego miro decidido a Aioros y al resto- Cuenten conmigo y mi cosmos para buscar a Athena.

-Te prometo, Hyoga, que no será en vano... -Informo Aioros con una amable sonrisa.

 _Santuario de Ares, Tracia._

-Señor. -Una joven de armadura alada se arrodillo ante Ares- Hemos detectado dos cosmos de considerable magnitud en Siberia. -El dios miro de reojo a la joven.- Ya he dado la orden de que vayan a aniquilar a los dueños de dichos cosmos. -El dios volvía a tener su mirada en el paisaje que le proporcionaba el balcón. -Mi señor... Sospechamos que se trata del cosmos de Aioros de Sagitario, y su hermano, Aioria de Leo.

-Eris. -La joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con Deimos. -No importunes a mi padre con tus sospechas, ve y trae esas armaduras. -La joven de cabellera celeste y labios azules asintió- Es hora que agrandemos su colección, padre. -El dios no dijo nada al respecto.- Debemos de tener cuidado con la diosa de lengua de serpiente... -Dijo una vez que estuvieron solos. No confiaba en Eris y jamás lo haría.

-Eris no hará nada -Informo el dios olímpico sereno- sabe cuándo ser agradecida.

-Jasón... Fue muy considerado al decirnos de que ella reencarnaría -El dios menor se arrodillo a menos de un metro de él- Como así también decirnos que Poseidón reencarnaría en esta época... -Deimos miro la espalda del dios- Es una pena -sonrió burlón- que su contenedor muriera siendo un niño pequeño... en sus manos. -agrego.

-Más pena me da, que no pudieran dar con el contenedor de Hades. -Replico el otro en un tono sumamente sereno con su autoritaria voz- Ocho no es lo mismo que 108.

-Lo siento, mi señor, no pudimos dar con el niño a tiempo...

-No importa. A fin de cuentas ¿Que sería del mundo sin las guerras? -replico el dios sereno- Me sería muy aburrido, gobernar una tierra pacífica.

 _Isla de Corfú._

-Aquí no está, lo que busca mi hermano... -Susurro el espectro, antes de salir de esa Isla. Phobos y Deimos no estaban por ningún lado, pero algo le decía que no era sabio estar ahí.

Estaba investigando en todos los lugares remotos, en los cuales tenía entendido, Ares poseía algún tipo de interés. Buscar en los santuarios menores, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ares no colocaría algo tan valioso al alcance de cualquiera. Solo era cuestión de investigar un poco para saber la ubicación de los santuarios y los altares... Hasta un niño podría hacer esa investigación, por lo tanto daba por sentado que en ninguno de estos estaría lo que buscaba.

Ares podría ser un dios despiadado que mantenía a menores, con cosmos, cautivos para moldear sus mentes a su antojo como si se tratara de arcilla. No había informado nada de eso aún, no había dicho nada de los niños que Ares tenía en su poder y a los que aparentemente pensaba convertir en futuros soldados de sus legiones. Su prioridad no eran esos niños, tampoco eran de su interés.

El solo vivía para su hermano menor, habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo... solos. Hasta el día que el cabello de Shun cambio de color y su mirada se hizo más profunda... Hasta el día en que Shun se convirtió en Hades.

Siempre habían sido ellos dos. No importaba que pasara, siempre fueron ellos.

Incluso ahora.

 _Tíbet._

-No tenías que hacerlo... -Shaka paso el paño por el rostro de su camarada, para limpiar los raspones que tenía.

-Shaka, mejor que detecten el cosmos de bronce a uno dorado. -Replico la joven, mientras el rubio se mordía los labios.- Ya perdí a Zúa, Zuo y Luna... No pienso permitirme perder otro amigo, además tú vales más que yo.

-Eso es mentira. -La chica le miro escéptica.

-Más vale un caballero dorado que uno de bronce. -Repitió la chica.

-Tu vales mucho para mí... -Susurro el joven- No puedo permitirme perderte...

-Entonces no te expongas y yo no me expondré. -La joven le acaricio con cuidado la mejilla- Shaka, eres el único amigo que me queda... y no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco quiero... -paso un poco de saliva- perderte, amiga mía... -Dejo el paño a un lado- Descansemos un poco... No van a buscarnos por esta zona, seguramente irán hacia el norte o el Oeste.

-Ojala que nos busquen al Oeste- replico la chica serena- bien lejos de nuestro destino. -Shaka no replico ante esas palabras.

 _Siberia._

Eris caminaba por el helado valle de inmensos glaciares, podía sentir la esperanza de esas personas y las discordias que naturalmente anidaban en los corazones de ellos.

Una sonrisa cruel se presentó en los labios de la mujer de cabellos celestes, seria todo un placer ver como se mataban entre ellos luego que su dulce voz hiciera efecto en sus mentes y corazones.

-La sangre derramada por los tontos, es la mejor ofrenda a los dioses... -dijo la joven mujer de bella apariencia. Su largo cabello celeste se movió graciosamente en el helado viento, mientras nuevamente una cruel sonrisa se presentaba en sus labios. Muy en el fondo de su mente, la verdadera dueña del cuerpo que habitaba lloraba en silencio.

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos/todas por seguir la historia._**

* * *

 _Encuentros y distancias._

-¿Cuánto dura una tormenta aquí? -ante la pregunta de Aioria, Hyoga se limitó a sonreír, no quería darle la verdadera respuesta al rubio mal carácter.- Sospecho que más de dos días...

-Hyoga ¿Cuánto durara la tormenta? -pregunto amablemente Aioros.

-La anterior duro tres semanas.

-¿TRES SEMANAS? -Los más grandes sintieron necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes del glaciar, ahora entendían por qué Hyoga tenía tanta madera almacenada en ese lugar.

-Podría ser peor -Informo el muchacho, mientras comía lo que parecía ser carne seca.

-¿Y que es peor?

-Ir a buscar comida con esta tormenta. -Informo el chico- yo tengo para mí... supongo que ustedes también tienen, dado que no alcanza para todos la carne que tengo.

-¿De dónde sacas la carne?

-De los peces y cualquier bicho que tenga cuatro patas. -Shura miro de reojo a Ángelo, lo mismo había dicho este cuando lo conoció- ¿Por qué el arma?

-Me la dio un viejo que aún tiene esperanzas en el mundo... -Ángelo se la paso a Hyoga- Cárgala, puede que necesitemos del brazo de Shura.

-Estoy en mejor estado que ustedes cuatro -Comento el chico, mientras dejaba el arma a un costado. -¿Estás seguro que quieres que la cargue?

-Débiles o no, somos caballeros dorados. -Gruño Aioria, que estaba usando su capa como almohada.

-Caballeros o no -Hyoga les miro- No dejan de ser seres humanos y un cuerpo débil, no es algo bueno en el campo de batalla.

-Bueno... -Mascara le miro muy burlón- Tu estas muy gordito, procura rezar para que no haya una tribu de caníbales en Jamir. -Hyoga abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, mientras Aioros atravesaba con la mirada al otro.

 _Montañas, Tíbet._

-Estas helada. -Shaka abrazo a la joven y le procuro un poco de su propio calor.- ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes frio?

-Cuanto más subamos... hasta que no llegues al valle de Jamir, siempre habrá frío...- Dijo la joven, mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho del joven. -¿Cómo es el verdadero presente?

-Me lo preguntas siempre...

-Me gusta escucharte hablar de ese presente. -Shaka sintió el suspiro cálido de la chica atravesar las telas de su ropas. Coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella y comenzó a susurrarle lo que era el _verdadero_ presente. Omitiendo una verdad que le desgarraba, en ese presente no estaba ella.

También ocultaba la parte de Ares y la guerra interna del santuario.

Kali estaba muerta, porque él mismo la había asesinado siguiendo órdenes...

Ordenes de Ares sin saberlo.

Ella se durmió acobijada por su cálido abrazo, mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos del rubio. Cuando todo se solucionara, ya no podría tenerle.

 _Siberia._

-Algo quiere que nos pongamos en marcha rápido -Comento Aioria, mientras saldrían del escondrijo entre glaciares que los había refugiado durante la tormenta.

-Si mal no recuerdo... -Mascara puso un poco un semblante confuso- Debe haber un pueblo cerca... ¿No?

-Algo queda de ese lugar, pero nadie lo habita. -Informo Hyoga, mientras comenzaba a caminar- Los guerreros de Ares llegaron cuando era niño, se llevaron a casi todos los infantes menos a Isaac y a mí.

-¿Casi todos? -El chico les miro por encima del hombro- Ya entendí, no aclares.

-¿Por qué llevarse a los niños?

-Estarán recurriendo al canibalismo... con tan poca comida.

-¡ANGELO! -Le ladraron Aioria y Shura.

-¡MASCARA! -Le grito Aioros, mientras Hyoga parecía querer vomitar ante la simple idea.- Ignóralo, hay veces que se pasa de idiota. -El chico asintió. -Hyoga, antes de ir a Jamir iremos al pueblo. Puede que encontremos algo que nos sea útil -El rubio asintió.

 _Pueblo, una hora después._

-Encontré un par de abrigos de piel... -Informo Aioria, mientras los colocaba sobre el mostrador. Del lado de afuera Hyoga montaba guardia, a él el frío le era indiferente.- No le dijeron nada de Camus... -Comento al fin el leonino. Shura también quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Escucha... hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa, puede confundirlo -Aioros le miro- Cristal si fue su tutor, pero en menor grado.

-¿Tuvo dos maestros?

-Camus no siempre estaba aquí, cuando estaba en el santuario Cristal lo entrenaba. -Informo Aioros, mientras se ponía el abrigo- Ahora si puedo seguir tranquilo el viaje...

-¿Donde esta Hyoga? -Pregunto Ángelo, al notar la ausencia del chico- ¿Habrá escuchado? -Aioros y Shura se apresuraron a salir de la modesta tienda. Si Hyoga había escuchado, podría hacerse ideas muy erróneas al respecto.

 _Calle._

Hyoga movió un poco la nieve y lo que había llamado su atención queda a la vista con su dorado resplandor. Una manzana de oro se hallaba enterrada en la nieve, cuando quiso tomarla Aioros le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No lo hagas, es una manzana de Eris. Vamos, si esa cosa esta aquí ella no debe estar lejos...

-Tan egoísta eres Sagitario, que no quieres dejar disfrutar al muchacho ese dulce manjar... -Las armaduras doradas dejaron sus respectivas urnas y cubrieron a los dos adultos ante la sorprendida mirada de Hyoga- ¿Vas a dejar que ellos te digan qué hacer? ¿Acaso no le has demostrado que eres mucho más fuerte e inteligente que ellos? Si no fuera por ti, hubieran muerto en la tormenta. Ni gracias te dieron por conducirles a la cabaña...

-No la escuches, Eris es la diosa de la discordia. -Informo Shura- Hizo que todo un pueblo se matara entre sí, en España.

-No es mi culpa la codicia de los mortales -Dijo Eris, cuando apareció frente a ellos vistiendo una armadura roja y negra con alas similares a las de un demonio- Yo solo deje mi manzana, ellos fueron los que se disputaron su tenencia.

-Si yo tocaba esa manzana...

-Serias otra de sus tantas víctimas -Informo Aioros, mientras preparaba su arco. Aioria y Ángelo ya habían salido de la tienda vistiendo sus armaduras también.

-Cuatro dorados y un caballero de bronce... -Miro fijamente al rubio, con una sonrisa un tanto seductora- Los dorados, pueden matarse entre ellos... Pero tu muchacho -Amplio su sonrisa- serás víctima de mis manos, tan bonito chico no puede desperdiciarse... -Shura por instinto se puso delante del rubio. -Ni lo conoces Capricornio, pero aun así lo intentas "proteger" aunque supongo que solo es envidia... Está lleno de cólera por lo que le paso a tu amada, por no haber sido capaz de cuidarla...

-¡CALLATE!

-¿Dónde estaba Athena cuando perdieron a sus seres queridos? -Miro a Ángelo- Donde estaba ella cuando tu maestro agonizaba... -Poso sus fríos ojos celestes, llenos de locura, en Hyoga- Donde estaba su benevolencia cuando la corriente arrastro a Isaac luego que el hielo se rompiera bajo ustedes tres... -Hyoga cerro los puños.- Donde estaba Athena cuando Kanon asesino a tu padre Aioria... Frente a tus ojos.

-Aioria no la escuches...

-¿Y tú Sagitario? Diciéndote todos estos años que puede cambiar este presente, siguiendo una ilusión estúpida que jamás se va a cumplir... -El cosmos de Aioros comenzó a dejarse ver- Sigues un sueño perdido, una triste ilusión que solo te llevara a la muerte... -Dijo en un tono por demás dulce- No cambiara nada va a cambiar, todo lo que crees es una triste mentira. Una ilusión que solo te aparte de la realidad...

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -Bramo Aioria, al ver la duda comenzando aparecer en los ojos de su hermano- ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Eris solo tuvo que adelantar una mano para detener el ataque del joven. Aioria no podía dejar que la duda anidara en el corazón de su hermano, no podía dejar que Aioros dudara... Dado que este había sido quien siempre había tenido la fe que a él le faltaba... Siempre había creído en su hermano y si este dejaba de creer... Nada le quedaría.

-¿Que pasa minino... no quieres que tu hermano entienda la verdad? -Aioros cerró los ojos, al abrirlos le dedico una fugaz mirada a Shura quien silenciosamente entendió el mensaje.

-Eris... supongo que ignoras lo que paso en ese presente -La joven miro atentamente al Cáncer- dudo que cambie tu destino en este... Solo eres una triste diosa que solo da pena, no lograste tu objetivo en ese tiempo tampoco lo lograras en este.

-Creo que ya se con quién empezar -La diosa se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a Mascara- Tantas ideas en tu cabeza, tantas contradicciones en tu memoria... Sera un placer ver como intentas matar a tus amigos. .-La diosa se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero un corte se hizo presente en su mejilla al no poder esquivar en totalidad todo el ataque de Shura. -Que modales Capricornio... Atacar a una dama por la espalda. Eres un hombre cobarde, dejaste que ella muriera -Shura apretó el puño- dejaste que se interpusiera entre el ataque y tu... La dejaste morir, eres un hombre despreciable.

-¡Cállate! -El caballero de Capricornio volvió a lanzar otra vez Excálibur contra la diosa. La deidad esquivo el segundo ataque, pero tarde noto la ausencia de Aioros. La flecha surco el aire y se incrusto en el pecho de la diosa. Esta retrocedió varios pasos confundida, no siendo capaz de creer que el caballero dorado fuera capaz de herirla.

Aioros cayó de rodillas, ya no siendo capaz de estar en pie... Hyoga corrió a auxiliarlo, al ver que la diosa se negaba a morir.

-No... Maldito mortal... -Sangre abandono la boca de la deidad.- Te... matare...

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES! -La diosa emitió otro grito, antes que su alma fuera definitivamente separada del cuerpo mortal que ocupaba. Hyoga ayudo a levantarse a Aioros, el caballero estaba muy débil realmente. El lanzar la flecha se había llevado gran parte de su cosmos, de no haber sido que la diosa estaba tan ensimismada en intentar generar la duda en ellos le hubiera notado.

Si ella se hubiera enfocado en él, en vez de desviar su atención hacia el resto... El cabello de la joven lentamente se fue volviendo rubio y la mirada era ausente...

-¿Qué hiciste?

-La mande al infierno -Replico Mascara, mientras pasaba el otro brazo de Aioros tras su cuello- vamos... no sé si la bruja puede volver y es claro que Aioros no está para esto...

-Les dije que estaban débiles -Hyoga miro con desconfianza el cuerpo de la joven- ¿Por qué se volvió rubia?

-Se llama Eri y... -Era tu amiga en el otro presente- es la contenedora de Eris... -Aioros miro hacia un costado- Lo lamento... pero era la única forma que conocía para deshacernos de Eris.

-Vayámonos de este lugar. -Ordeno Aioria, no quería que aun muerta Eris afectara a su hermano.

 _Mausoleo, Santuario de Ares, Tracia, Turquía._

En la inmensa habitación cuyas bóvedas estaban trabajas en mármol y pinturas que representaban a los ángeles. Se hallaba, en el medio de esta, un sarcófago de puro y delicado mármol blanco. En la parte superior cuidadosamente labradas existían dos figuras vestidas con delicadas túnicas griegas trabajadas cuidadosamente en el mármol por un experto maestro.

Estas figuras representaban a una madre e hijo abrazados que parecían dormir profundamente. Ambas figuras, se hallaban en el profundo sueño de la muerte...

Los laterales de este sacro sarcófago estaban trabajados en relieve, demostraban ángeles y flores como adornos. Todo trabajado en el mismo mármol puro y blanco que sellaba por encima la tumba.

Aun costado de este lugar de descanso eterno de los restos de los seres amados, un hombre de cabellera índigo reposaba su cabeza en el frío material. Al igual que las anteriores veces, trataba de dar con la paz que le faltaba a su alma. Preguntándose una y otra vez, si había hecho lo correcto al no oponerse cuando él se apodero de su cuerpo. Sabía que debía de haberse opuesto al hecho, pero sus pensamientos lúgubres mantenían sumisa a la sutil voz de su conciencia...

Pero ya era tarde, siempre fue tarde... Nunca estaba el momento, siempre era tarde para todo.

Nadie le había ayudado cuando lo necesito... Nadie había acudido en su ayuda cuando corrió por el bosque gritando por auxilio.

Cuando dio con alguien, ya era tarde.

Una queja salió de sus labios cuando una profunda jaqueca invadió su mente.

 ** _-¿Que sucede? Déjame en paz, solo un rato._**

-Kanon, alguien mato a Eris. -Informo sereno Ares- Me temo que se acabó tu paz... es hora que me regreses el control.

 ** _-Por favor, ya basta..._**

-Kanon -rio un poco- deja de pedirme eso... Sabes que no puedes suplicarme que pare, dado que esto ya está en camino nuestro plan maestro. Cuando controle el infierno, tendrás a tu hermano de regreso -Hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que él no te aceptara por esto? Tu hermano, no se opondrá... Te vera como su héroe, por liberarlo de las garras del infierno.

 ** _-Ya... no..._**

-Cállate, de nada sirve escuchar tus patéticas dudas. -El dios se dirigió a la puerta del mausoleo- Debo de dirigir a mi ejército, ahora que la patética de Eris no está... Solo cuento con Phobos y Deimos.

 ** _-Dejas que ellos tomen muchas decisiones en tu nombre._**

-¿Sospechas algo? -pregunto burlón- No te oculto nada, sabes todo lo que yo sé.

- ** _Sospecho que mientes... Que algo me ocultas._**

-Si ya tengo tu cuerpo ¿Por qué iría a seguir con alguna mentira? -Kanon guardo silencio al respecto, aunque Ares podía ver cuál era la causa de sus dudas.

Pólux.

La estrella estaba dándole dudas al hombre... y a él también.

 _Jamir._

Athena estaba sentada en el suelo con su humilde vestido blanco formando delicados pliegues a su alrededor, mientras rezaba por el bienestar de los caballeros que resistían en el extranjero. Sin saberlo, sus plegarias estaban llamando a todos aquellos que aún no habían perdido sus esperanzas a donde se encontraba.

 _Montañas, Jamir._

-¿Shaka? -La morena se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro, el caballero había dejado de caminar y se había quedado varios metros atrás. -¿Sentiste algo? -Miro para todos lados, temiendo que algún espectro o belserker estuviera cerca.- ¿Shaka?

-No quiero perderte... -Susurro al fin, sin mirarla.- Te mentí... en ese presente... -Apretó los dientes- estas muerta... yo mismo te mate. -La chica se quedó sin palabra alguna, no siendo capaz de creer lo que el rubio había dicho. -Me ordenaron matarte, por traición... Cuando Athena regreso al santuario, me entere que jamás habías sido una traidora. -La chica se acercó a Shaka, claramente se esperaba la bofetada. -Lo siento. –Susurro mientras su mejilla comenzaba a tener una marca carmín.

-Pedirme perdón... no cambiara el hecho que fuiste capaz de dudar de mi lealtad... -Shaka no era capaz de abrir los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con las lágrimas de la joven. -No me duele que me hayas matado, me duele que hayas sido capaz de dudar de mí... siendo que se supone que éramos amigos ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que dudas? -Hizo un breve silencio- Nunca dudas de un amigo... Shaka. Jamás, aunque las pruebas digan lo contrario, siempre confías en ellos y jamás dudas.

-Kali... Lo siento realmente, no habido día en que no me arrepintiera... Debí haberme negado…

-Cállate –hizo una pausa- Vámonos... -La chica le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo- tenemos que dar con Athena... Mantente callado si no quieres que te quite los sentidos, no eres el único que posee ese poder. -le recordó, antes de alejarse de él.

* * *

-¿Shaka? -La voz detuvo a ambas figuras. -¡Shaka! -el rubio se dio vuelta y Mu cayo a solo medio metro de él. El abrazo afectivo de su amigo, le hizo sentir extrañamente bien... Necesitaba de un abrazo lleno de afecto.- No puedo creerlo... Shaka... -Mu le miro al rostro y noto el rastro de las lágrimas. -¿Shaka? -Observo a la figura femenina que estaba con él. - ¿Kali? Ustedes dos...

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto la joven en un tono por demás helado.

-Soy Mu de Aries -el caballero sonrió, aunque algo le decía que no importara como se comportara la chica se mostraría con absoluta frialdad hacia él y el rubio. -Vengan, no es prudente que se queden a la vista. -Informo el lemuriano, mientras comenzaba a caminar y su capa marrón realizaba movimientos suaves tras él.

-¿Sabe algo de Athena caballero de Aries?

 _Continuara._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos/todas por seguir la historia._**

* * *

 _Desilusión._

Estaba lloviendo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar la lluvia. En las alucinaciones en las que estaba con su hermano, y ese joven al que llamaba "maestro Set", cuando llovía se sentaban frente a una ventana... y jugaban.

Siempre jugaban.

Y él era feliz por que jugaban, porque ese joven castaño de mirada amigable y enternecedora le hacía sentir feliz... Le hacía sentir querido.

Su hermano le hacía sentir feliz... El recuerdo de su hermano y esa extraña alucinación espantaban a todo lo malo de su alrededor.

Todo lo que veía en esas alucinaciones le hacía sentir feliz.

Aspiro profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de la piedra húmeda y la hiedra que por alguna razón se lograba infiltrar entre las paredes. Ese aroma llegaba a él y traía esas extrañas alucinaciones consigo. El aroma de la lluvia, le hacía sentir bien y abandonar por esos momentos la oscuridad de su celda y el frio del metal que le impedía moverse.

Ese aroma, le hacía olvidar que era un cautivo.

Aunque esta vez, el aroma no sirvió de nada para escapar de la realidad...

 _-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PAPÁ NO! -Intentaba por todos los medios liberarse del agarre de su padre, el cual lo arrastraba al viejo tocón de donde había sacado el hacha con la que había dado muerte a su madre.- ¡ME PORTARE BIEN! ¡MAMÁ! ¡KANON! ¡MAMÁ! -Comenzó a chillar, mientras su padre le hacía colocar la cabeza en la helada madera cuarteada._

 _-Ahora tu... luego le pondré las manos encima al otro engendro que ella pario...-Levanto el hacha, dispuesto a dejarla caer violentamente sobre su cuello._

 _-Creo que tengo una mejor idea. -Dijo una helada voz, su padre bajo el hacha y miro al sujeto que les sonreía desde la distancia- Le compro al niño ¿Cuánto quiere por él?_

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Para qué quieres a este engendro?_

 _-Mi nombre no importa, como llegue tampoco y para que lo quiero... -Arrojo algo a los pies de su padre, el acto fue completamente despectivo- ese dinero es suficiente para no responderla pregunta. -de mientras lloraba, dado que su padre aun no lo soltaba. Le movió bruscamente y lo arrojo a los pies del hombre.- Si alguien pregunta, el niño ya no está... -Le tomo del brazo con firmeza antes de sacarlo del pequeño claro a rastras- Diga que está muerto, me importa poco que clase de muerte le dará en su retorcida mente... Ese dinero es más que suficiente para que sea una muerte segura.-Jalo del brazo del menor y lo saco del pequeño claro._

 _-Mi... Hermano...-Comenzó a balbucear, aun no sabía que había sido de Kanon. Su padre podría lastimarlo._

 _-Estará bien, yo me asegurare que llegue a ser un adulto... Fuerte._

 _El hombre lo maltrato durante el viaje... lo golpeo en más de una ocasión y le obligaba a guardar absoluto silencio si alguien le hablaba. Ese momento de cruzarse con alguien, de corazón bondadoso que se preocupara por él, jamás sucedió..._

* * *

 _El día estaba soleado, cuando le llevo a esas extrañas y envejecidas estructuras. Le hizo entrar a un diminuto pasaje entre las rocas y luego lo guio hacia la puerta al final de un largo corredor. Le hizo entrar y fue ahí cuando vio las cadenas. Lloro cuando cada una de estas apreso alguna zona de su cuerpo. Recordaba bien lo que le había dicho cuando le coloco el collar de pesado hierro en el cuello._

 _"Tu estas aquí, porque tu hermano vive... Él y tu son compatibles, solo eres un repuesto."_

Saga abrió los ojos, odiaba cuando ese recuerdo iba a su mente... Escucho los ruidos del cerrojo, Deimos ingreso por la puerta con aire burlón.

-¿Qué sucede que cargas con esa cara de aflicción? -Pregunto burlón Deimos.- Acaso un mal recuerdo se pasea extravagante por tu mente... Como si de una diva de incomparable belleza que deslumbra con su presencia el alma de torpes mortales.-Saga no dijo nada, ya se hacía una idea de por qué el recuerdo.

Deimos.

Siempre que él aparecía era incapaz de tener esa extraña alucinación que le hacía sentir... feliz.

-¿Necesitas algo Deimos? -El dios sonrió cruelmente, Saga sabía muy bien desde niño que significaba cuando Deimos o su carcelero sonreían de esa manera.- No, por favor... -No hice nada.

-Tu hermano comienza a protestar... -Un grito agónico salió de los labios de Saga, mientras comenzaba a retorcerse lo poco que le permitían las cadenas- Si sigue tan curioso, terminaras encontrando la muerte... -El cosmos de Deimos torturaba al indefenso hombre, mientras observaba con satisfacción como este se retorcía en el suelo.- Tenemos que garantizarnos, que tu hermano no se revele. Si lo hace, tendremos que recurrir a unas tácticas menos seguras- Tendremos que ponerte ante sus ojos y hacerle saber que estas vivo, para mantenerle sumiso.

 _Valle. Jamir._

Un conejo marrón quedo a la vista, Shura le seguía el trayecto con el rifle... Tenían hambre y justo venia aparecer un humilde conejo. Cuando iba disparar un cuchillo se incrusto en el lomo del animal. Al verlo, los caballeros se ocultaron contra la piedra... Sea una persona de algún pueblo o no, deberían ser precavidos.

Vieron al conejo retorcerse en el suelo, con la espina rota por el cuchillo... El dueño del cuchillo apareció cubierto con una capa marrón, al hombro llevaba atados varios conejos que sin duda habían seguido el mismo camino que su amigo que agonizaba.

-Imbécil...-Escucharon que mascullaba una voz de mujer- Insensible... Idiota... Confié ciegamente en ti... y me pagas clavándome un puñal por la espalda...- Vieron que ataba las patas del conejo y comenzaba a irse con el cuchillo en una mano. La presa, ya colocada con sus otras víctimas, la llevaba en la otra mano.

-Culebrones, incluso cuando hay un Apocalipsis... -Todos miraron de mala manera a Mascara- Oigan... es lo más interesante que he escuchado desde que dejamos Siberia.

-Puede que haya alguna aldea cerca... -Hyoga miro a los mayores mientras continuaba caminando- Tenia varios conejos... Una persona sola no come tantos conejos... juntos.

-Puede que no estemos lejos de alguna pequeña aldea de Jamir.

* * *

-¡Señor! -Al escuchar la alegre voz infantil todos miraron hacia dónde provenía-¡Maestro Mu! ¡Son más caballeros! ¡Mire!

-Sí, lo estoy viendo... -Informo una segunda voz, al mirar hacia su origen el caballero de Aries se acercaba acompañado de una mujer que cargaba varios conejos.- Que gustos volver a verles chicos... -Miro a Aioria, Aioros, Mascara, Shura e Hyoga.- Shaka tenía razón, no éramos los únicos...

-Entonces no va a afectar en nada que Shaka se atragante con un hueso de conejo... -Dijo la castaña, antes de comenzar a alejarse por el costado del risco.

-¿esa no era la chica que vimos antes? -Hyoga miro a todos, estaba seguro que era la misma cazadora, mientras Mu dejaba salir un lastimero suspiro.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Mu de Aries... -Se presentó al fin con una amigable sonrisa- Él es mi discípulo Kiki. -Informo, antes de colocar amigablemente su mano en la cabeza del menor. -Sera mejor que me sigan o se perderán... -Miro a Aioros- ¿Recuerdan?

-Solo Aioros y yo... -Informo Mascara en lugar de Aioros, que observaba sorprendido a Kiki... Tan difícil de creer que aun hubiera niños, desde que su padre fuera asesinado y hubieran abandonado el santuario que no veía un niño.- ¿Quién es la gruñona que desea la muerte del rubio?

-Kali de Vulpécula.

-¿Kali? -Comenzó a caminar mientras fruncía levemente el señor- Porque me... -Hizo una pausa y amplio su repentina sonrisa psicópata- no será la Kali que dirigía a los santos de los bosques... ¿No?

-La misma, solo que esta obviamente está viva... -Susurro Mu, no quería arriesgarse de que la chica le escuchara.

-Creo que me he perdido algo... -Comento Aioros, que entendía que sentían Shura y Aioria cuando ellos dos hablaban del otro presente.

-Una vez, **_él_** intercepto una carta que Shaka le había mandado a Kali... -Hizo una pausa pensando las palabras que iba a usar- Y en esta el Virgo se desnudaba sentimentalmente... -Aclaro Mascara, disfrutando el recuerdo de la humillación pública de Shaka.- Shaka admitía estar enamorado de ella y decía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella siguiera con vida. Aunque claro está, la carta jamás llego a manos de la persona correcta.

-Ya me hago una idea de que paso... -Susurro Aioros.- _Una muerte para probar su lealtad al santuario..._ -Los dos destinatarios asintieron disimuladamente.

-Dime Mu... -Mascara le miro burlón- ¿Shaka le dijo?

-¿A ti que te parece? -Replico sereno el lemuriano- Conocí a Kali, en el otro presente, te puedo asegurar que la que tenemos a unos metros delante no es la persona que yo conocí...

-El rubio idiota nos fastidio una aliada... -Gruño Mascara luego de pensarlo seriamente- No nos conviene tener tensiones... somos pocos y si nos peleamos seremos aún menos fuertes... -Los otros se miraron, tenía razón... Por más loco y poco simpático que fuera el caballero de Cáncer tenía razón.

Eran pocos y serian menos si se peleaban entre ellos.

 _Cueva._

-Aioros. Angelo. Aioria. Shura. Hyoga. -Athena se acercó sonriente a ellos- están todos bien, me alegra tanto poder volver a verlos. -La joven abrazo efusivamente a Aioros y Angelo, estaba segura que los otros cuatro no le recordaban.

 _Continuara._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico no me pertenecen._**

 _Solo me pertenecen los OC._

* * *

 _Corazón quebrado._

Era el único lugar que había sentido en dos ocasiones el cosmos de Deimos, miro con recelo a los dos guardias que cada tanto pasaban por esas ruinas. Al parecer querían aparentar que el lugar no era de su interés. Se quedó en ese lugar dos días, hasta que se aprendió las rondas de los hombres. No tardó en dar con la pequeña gruta, la cual le dificulto un poco el paso con su sapuris...

La cual se vio obligado a abandonar entre unos árboles ligeramente resecos y cubrir con ramas. Ya sin esta, pudo ingresar al escondrijo sin problema, una vez más se hubiera asegurado la lejanía de los guardias de ese misterioso pasaje.

 _Cueva._

Sin duda, no le asignaría un lugar así para vivir ni a su peor enemigo.

El moho estaba en todas las paredes, las recientes lluvias habían re animado el fétido olor a encierro. No entendía que podría ser tan importante para Ares, pero tan poco valioso al mismo tiempo para tenerle escondido en un lugar como ese. Si realmente fuera valioso...

-Lo tendría donde él mismo pudiera cuidarlo -Apretó los labios- A menos que su valor fuera relativo. -Vio la pesada puerta de madera y hierro, los candados estaban encastrados de tal forma que no importara cuanto se moviera la puerta no dejaría ver ni un minúsculo milímetro de lo que hubiera al otro lado.- Para ser algo valioso, lo descuida mucho. -Se arriesgaría y usaría un poco de su fuego negro, el cual había veces se manifestaba de color dorado. Jamás había entendido esa razón, una vez lo había consultado con su hermano (Hades) quien había restado importancia al asunto y zanjado el tema con "es solo por tu humor, hermano mío".

 _Celda._

Se quedó impresionado al ver al hombre de barba ligeramente crecida y algo raída, con su cabello largo cayéndole en cascada hacia los costados y parte de su frente. La ropa estaba andrajosa, muy sucia y con claro olor por la escasa higiene que se le permitía al cautivo.

Este alzo sus ojos, de un intenso y entristecido jade, su respiración era forzosa y se le notaban con facilidad los años de mal trato y mala alimentación. Sin duda, solo le daría ese trato a todo aquel que se atreviera a dañar a su hermano.

-¿Ikki?

El espectro se quedó pasmado al ser pronunciado su nombre, nadie le llamaba Ikki a secas. Solo lo hacia su hermano cuando estaban solos... Cuando este le recordaba todo lo que habían tenido que pasar hasta que Hades se apiado de ambos dándole una nueva vida.

-Ikki de Fénix. -Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del maltrecho hombre, mientras el joven se sentía por demás confundido. Él no era Ikki de Fénix, era Ikki de Bennu... Estrella celeste de la violencia. Pero las lágrimas del hombre parecían sinceras, tal vez su encierro le había llevado a la locura y le provocaban un profundo desvarió.- Por favor, Ikki, acaba con mi tormento... -Suplico el hombre.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarte conmigo- Informo el joven, mientras miraba con recelo el pasillo.

-¿Con Athena? - ¿Es un siervo de Athena? Por qué Ares lo tendría aquí. - ¿Iremos con ella? -Pregunto mientras el más joven rompía sus cadenas sin menor problema.

-Iremos con Hades. -Informo en un tono ausente.

-¡NO! -El hombre se apartó de él inmediatamente, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por fuera de su cubil de encierro. -No puedes llevarme con Hades... Tú... tú eres un caballero de Athena.

-Soy un espectro de Hades -Informo el joven, a pesar que tanto como el hombre estaba confundido- Te guste o no vendrás conmigo...

-¡USTEDES DOS NO...! -El soldado miro sorprendido al mayor. -¿Señor? -pregunto por demás confundido, mientras su camarada observaba atentamente a ambos.

-Yo no volveré a ser su prisionero... -Ikki abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, al mismo tiempo que las dimensiones se habrían dejado un negro espacio entre ellas.- Ya no seré... cautivo de sus caprichos...

-¡NO! -Ikki quiso ir por el hombre, pero este desapareció en las dimensiones, el fuego negro comenzó a manifestarse en su cuerpo... Esos dos idiotas, le habían costado el objetivo de su búsqueda.

 _Isla de la reina muerte._

-Pobre hombre... -Se acerca al hombre inconsciente y le mira con ligero recelo, su padre ha muerto... Todos en la isla lo han hecho, incluso los malvados caballeros negros murieron en manos de los guerreros de Ares. A parte del hombre que ha aparecido de la nada, en esa isla esta la armadura de Fénix. Por más que quisieron quitarla, fue imposible quitarla de su lugar. El Fénix parecía estar esperando a alguien y de ahí no está dispuesta a moverse... Con cuidado tomo al hombre inconsciente de las axilas y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una de las pocas casillas que aún sigue en pie. Pesaba mucho y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo en una sola acción.

Le tomo medía tarde mover a ese sujeto y colocarlo en un lugar seguro. A pesar que el sol ya no se notara, siempre fue capaz de saber cuándo era de día y cuando de noche.

 _Castillo de Pandora, al caer la noche._

-Haber si entiendo... -Pandora miro fijamente a Ikki, sentía cierto placer ante el fracaso de este, mientras Hades le contemplaba desde su trono- Lo encontraste y lo perdiste ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Posee cosmos -Informo el joven revestido con su sapuris- Abrió una especie de dimensión y escapo por ella, no tuve en consideración el motivo real de la presencia de las cadenas que le sujetaban.

-Ikki de Bennu -Hades abandono su trono y se aproximó al joven, para luego arrodillarse y tomarlo del mentón- MI leal hermano ¿Tienes idea de la gravedad de tu error?

-Shun... Yo... -La bofetada no tardó en hacerse oír.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas Shun -Informo el dios antes de darle la espalda- No pienso tolerar, en este momento, que me llames así. -¿Sabes quién era la persona que dejaste escapar? -Ikki no dijo nada- ¿Tienes idea lo que has ocasionado?

-No. -Reconoció luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Desaparece de mi vista, Ikki de Bennu, no te atrevas a aparecer hasta que me traigas a ese hombre... Vivo. -Si quiero vencer a Ares, necesito del hermano de su contenedor.

-Como ordene, su señoría. -Dijo antes de alejarse de ahí, en momentos como ese... Dudaba si realmente esa persona era su hermano.

 _Isla de la reina muerte, tres días después._

Luego de varios días de intensa fiebre de una angelical figura borrosa apaciguara esta con paños húmedos, su mente volvió del mundo de las sombras. Al sentarse, se encontró con un humilde tarro con agua. Esta se hallaba a temperatura ambiente pero aun así agradeció la intensión de saciar su sed.

-¿Eso lo hice yo? -Se sentó un poco más firme- ¿Pero cómo? -Miro sus manos, había sentido una calidez en esta y en todo su cuerpo... Una que jamás había sentido antes, había sido algo por demás extraño. Escucho la madera crujir, al darse vuelta se encontró con...-¿Esmeralda? -La chica bajo el palo de madera grueso y le miro confundida- ¿Dónde estoy? -¿Porque siento que la conozco de algún lado?

-En la Isla de la reina muerte... ¿De dónde me conoces? -dijo antes de volver a sujetar con firmeza el palo- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No... Lo sé... -Miro confundido el lugar- Solo... recuerdo que... -Recordaba al joven, al que su mente había llamado Ikki... También recordaba que este estaba relacionado con esa Isla, pero claro esta no podía fiarse de su pobre y enloquecida mente. Aunque en momentos como este, volvía a dudar de su supuesta locura. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza- No sé qué es... verdad que es alucinación...

-¿Que dice una y otra?

-Que... -Se supone que estas muerta- Que eres hija de un tal Guilty... -Dijo al fin- eso dice mi alucinación... Que tu padre era el guardián de los santos negros.

-Tu alucinación esta en lo correcto -Informo la chica, mientras bajaba el palo una vez más.- ¿Eres un caballero?

-Si... no se... No estoy seguro.

-¿Dime en lo que si estás seguro?

-En que soy hermano de Kanon de Géminis. -La chica dejo caer el palo, el cual se deslizo entre sus manos. -Escucha...

-¡ERES HERMANO DE ESE MONSTRUO! -La joven salió corriendo del lugar, temiendo por su vida.

 _Ruinas, pueblo._

-¡Esmeralda! -grito el hombre- Si puedes oírme, escucha: Me llamo Saga -Hizo una pausa- Jasón de Buitre y Deimos me tuvieron encerrado en una celda desde los cinco años -La joven presto atención a esas palabras, aunque no era la única- Me retenían, con vida, por una sencilla razón: sin mí no controlan a Kanon... Mi hermano jamás dejaría que me hicieran daño -En eso tanto mi cordura como mi locura están de acuerdo. -Soy un seguro para ellos. -La chica abandono su escondite y se fue acercando al hombre- Ayúdame a esconderme de ellos... Algo me trajo hasta aquí y supongo que ese algo no quiere que me encuentren.

-¿Puedes parar la guerra?

-Puede que pueda, pero en estas condiciones... -El hombre miro con pena a la chica- lo dudo, me han mantenido débil para que no pueda revelarme e ir hacia dónde está mi hermano. -La joven termino de quedar a solo unos pasos de él- Una vez, Deimos dijo algo creyéndome inconsciente... Hice que no lo escuche, pero ahora entiendo la razón de todo...

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy el único, que puede liberar a mi hermano del control de Ares. -La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras el otro oyente prestaba mayor atención. -Un hermano, es lo único que puede liberar a un contenedor... Mientras se tenga sumiso o muerto al hermano del contenedor, la victima del dios no tendrá escapatoria e ira muriendo lentamente. -La chica estaba enmudecida, mientras el oyente apretaba con fuerza el puño- Hasta el punto de jamás existir, el dios no solo roba su cuerpo. Destruye lentamente su alma... Hasta que no queda nada, ni una minúscula partícula.

-¡NO! -El mayor se apresuró a colocar a la joven tras él, al mismo tiempo que el espectro de caballera azul y ojos celestes se hacía presente- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡MI HERMANO NO... -Ha de morir... Su ardiente cosmos se apagó en ese instante ¿Acaso no lo estaba sospechando? ¿Acaso no estaba dudando desde hacía tiempo?- Shun... no... Ha de morir... él...

-Es el contenedor de Hades... -susurro Saga. No sabía por qué, pero sabía quién era Shun- Shun de Andrómeda. -Los recuerdos del muchacho vinieron a su mente- Ikki de Fénix y Shun de Andrómeda... -Miro al espectro- Hades te ha manipulado todo el tiempo, dado que tú eres el único capaz de liberar a Shun de él.

-Eso... -Sintió como la sapuris lentamente se resquebrajaba y caía al piso, mientras las lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos- Es... mentira... mí... herma... no...

-Puede que aun haya tiempo... -Saga miro con pena al joven, sabía que su corazón acababa de ser roto en centenares de pedazos.

-Shun... -la sapuris termino de quebrarse y caer al suelo.- lo... siento... Shun... perdóname... por...ser tan... ciego... -Golpeo con rabia el suelo, al poco tiempo una sombra lo cubrió. Alzo la vista esperándose encontrar con el hombre barbudo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se halló con la muchacha. Tenía un gran parecido a su hermano, solo que su cabello era rubio y obviamente era mujer.

-La esperanza... es lo último que se ha de perder -Informo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla. La misma que Hades había abofeteado días atrás.- Existe la posibilidad, que tu hermano aún viva... Que aun exista. -Ikki miro a la chica, sentía como si la conociera... Pero eso era imposible, él nunca antes había estado en esa isla. Pero la caricia, sumamente cálida, le ablandaba su endurecido y roto corazón. -Aun puedes salvarlo...

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto el joven, ignorando la razón por la que el mayor no intervenía. La mente de Saga, le decía que Ikki jamás le haría daño a la joven... Antes se mataría a que poner una mano sobre ella.

-Esmeralda.

-Es... -el joven trago un poco de saliva, para ahogar sus lágrimas de rabia- Es... la primera vez que te veo, pero siento que te conozco de antes.

-La sapuris se ha marchitado... -Saga se aproximó a los jóvenes- Algo me dice que ya no eres bienvenido en el infierno... -Ikki se paró y observo las piezas resquebrajadas en el suelo- tu propio cosmos la resquebrajo...

-¿De dónde me conoces?

-No estoy seguro de la respuesta. -Admitió el hombre.- Solo se... que eres un guerrero de noble corazón, que está dispuesto a darlo todo por su hermano y por los que llegan a entrar a tu corazón -Ikki le miro con desconfianza- A parte... que creo que aquí hay algo que te pertenece.

-¿De qué hablas?

 _Altar._

-No creo que sea prudente... -Informo la muchacha, mientras Ikki subía las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la urna de bronce. Saga le hizo gesto de guardar silencio, la joven así lo hizo. El mayor parecía saber más de ellos, que ellos mismos.

-Fénix. -Susurro Ikki al ver la urna, y lo que representaba la imagen a sus lados grabada, su mano recelosamente se acercó a la urna que contenía la milenaria armadura del ave inmortal.

 _Continuara._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _A paso lento._

-¿Estás seguro? -Se dio vuelta y observo a las otras tres personas que iban con él.

-Iré primero, no podemos quedarnos de este lado... Si ellos nos atrapan... -Prefirió no decir lo que ellos dos sabían muy bien, con que los dos más pequeños supieran que tenían que huir era suficiente. Miro la parte del puente que aún se mantenía en pie, era un leve saliente de menos de 10 cm... Nunca antes había creído que 10 cm fuera tampoco.

Pegando su espalda a la parte de la barandilla que aún seguía en pie, comenzó a deslizarse por ella, paso a paso. Cuando llego a mitad de camino, le hizo gesto de que comenzaran a pasar de a uno. Luego de unos largos y torturantes minutos, los cuatro niños llegaron al otro lado.

-Tenemos que irnos... -Informo ella- Si nos ven... tenemos que evitar que los sujetos de armadura nos vean. -Los tres varones asintieron y comenzaron a correr, tratando de ocultarse tras los autos oxidados y quemados que habían quedado por aquí y por halla.

Los cuatro eran huérfanos, los cuatro habían escapado del mismo orfanato. Los cuatro...

... Se sentían como hermanos entre sí.

 ** _Isla de la Reina Muerte, tiempo actual._**

Ikki se levantó bruscamente, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. No se sentía nada bien, sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía y que el pecho se le era estrujado lenta y dolorosamente.

-Quieto... Ikki levantaste fiebre.- Informo el hombre barbudo, antes de hacerle acostar de vuelta y volver a colocar el paño en su frente.- Tranquilo... Estas a salvo. Con Esmeralda te cuidaremos...

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? -pregunto, con una expresión ligeramente confundida y delirante por la fiebre en los ojos.- El niño y la chica...

-No sé de qué hablas...

-No estuvimos solos... -El chico cerro los ojos- Alguien viajo gran parte del trayecto con nosotros.- Ella me ayudaba con Shun y yo con su hermano. -Su respiración era agitada- Él me dijo... que viajamos siempre solos... Siempre éramos Shun y yo... No, ellos no existen.

-¿Cómo eran Ikki?

-Castaños, eran hermanos...

-¿Ojos café?

-Si...

-¿Seika y Seiya? -El nombre causo una nueva punzada en la mente de Ikki, si... Así se llamaban ellos ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvido el nombre de ellos? ¿El nombre de las personas con las que realizo su viaje? ¿El nombre de los hermanos a los que llego a considerar como propios?

La respuesta era sencilla: Hades. Él había llenado su corazón de odio y resentimiento, haciéndole creer que habían estado solos todo el tiempo.

¿Que había sido de esos dos hermanos?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de llamar a la memoria que se había acallado.

 _Varios años atrás._

 _-¿Que está pasando? -Al igual que los otros niños, él y Shun miraban por los ventanales del orfanato. Todo lo que les rodeaba, la ciudad, era fuego._

 _-¿Habrá una guerra? -Escucho que preguntaba alguna niña._

 _-Seiya... Ven... -Miro hacia un costado y vio a una niña de su edad- Si quieres acompáñanos... Tenemos que irnos._

 _-¿A dónde piensas ir? -pregunto, mientras tomaba a su hermano del buzo para que no se acerque más a la ventana._

 _-Una voz me dijo que no estamos seguros... -Informo la chiquilla, antes de tomar la mano de su hermano- Nadie quiere creerme, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí... Me iré con Seiya._

 _-Ikki -Miro hacia abajo- Tengo miedo._

 _-No te preocupes, Shun, yo te cuidare. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa, para calmar al menor- Siempre.- Al mirar, noto que la niña esperaba su respuesta- ¿Sabes a dónde ir?_

 _-No, pero me alejare del orfanato..._

* * *

 _Shun se había olvidado algo, un oso que le habían dado sus posibles padres adoptivos. Si, por más que le doliera, adoptarían a Shun... A diferencia de él, muchas personas parecían estar interesadas en adoptar a su tierno hermano._

 _La idea de ser separado de su hermano, fue lo que le hizo huir con esa niña llamada Seika._

 _Grande fue su terror cuando vio el orfanato ardiendo en llamas, todo era fuego. Todo el edificio estaba prendido fuego, había vecinos intentando apagar el incendio, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los huérfanos..._

 _-Al parecer... -El chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con un hombre de armadura negra y roja- Se me escapo un mocoso, pensé que los había matado a todos los huérfanos._

 _-No soy huérfano... -Se apresuró a decir, mientras retrocedía aterrado- Mi mamá... no ha vuelto de hacer las compras... Papá y yo la estamos buscando.- Continuo mintiendo. El hombre le miro de reojo, antes de sonreír cruelmente._

 _-Entonces vete a tu casa a rezar, mocoso, y ruega que tu mami llegue a tu hogar para la ultima cena. -Dijo con una risa cruel, mientras dejaba huir a Ikki. Un niño más, un niño menos... Tenía que matar a todos los huérfanos y ese niño había llegado desde la zona residencial, supuso que no era de los que vivían ahí._

 _Tenía que destruir todos los orfanatos: el contenedor de Hades, el caballero de Fénix y el caballero de Pegaso estaban en alguno de ellos._

 ** _Obra en construcción. Varias horas después._**

 _-Soy Ikki, él es mi hermano menor... Shun. -Se presentó._

 _-Seika, él es Seiya... -La niña abrazo al más pequeño que se refugiaba contra ella._

 _Se habían escondido entre los materiales de una obra en construcción, tenían salida por ambos lados y los materiales que le rodeaban hacían de muro, nadie quien pasara por los costados le vería. Había sido idea de Seika esconderse ahí, todo el tiempo habían seguido las indicaciones de la niña que parecía saber mejor que él donde era propicio esconderse._

 _-Tengo hambre. -Informo el pequeño Seiya, mientras refregaba su cara contra el saco de hilo modesto que llevaba su hermana._

 _-Yo también... -Notifico Shun, dedicando una de sus miradas enternecedoras a su hermano. Seika saco unos humildes panes de su mochila, había planeado casi todo, y se lo tendió a los menores. Luego tomo un tercer pan y lo partió a la mitad, tendiendo una a Ikki.- Gracias._

 _-Gracias._

 _-De nada, supongo que seremos compañeros de escape... Una gran familia que escapa- Ikki sonrió, solo para calmar a Shun. Agradecía que se les tuviera en cuenta para huir de ese lugar. No le había dicho nada a ninguno de los tres, la imagen de su "hogar" ardiendo en llamas aún estaba presente en sus pupilas._

 _Jamás lo olvidaría._

 ** _Isla de la reina Muerte, tiempo actual._**

Con Ikki en el mundo de los sueños nuevamente, donde dormido llamaba a su hermano y a dos niños más. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que conocía a esos dos menores que Ikki llamaba. Saga aprovecho para acicalarse un poco, Esmeralda le había conseguido un poco de ropa limpia y algunas que otras cosas para poder limpiarse y afeitarse.

Cuando regreso, ya con un aspecto mucho más presentable la chica primero le miro confundida y luego se relajó al reconocerlo.

-¿Como esta? -pregunto, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto en el suelo.

-Aún sigue con fiebre... -Admitió la muchacha. -¿Que sabes de él?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabías el nombre de esos dos niños... Quiere decir que sabes de él más de lo que dices.

-Yo... no estoy seguro, dado que no me fío mucho de las voces que me dicen las cosas...

-¿Tus alucinaciones? -El hombre asintió, ahora afeitado y con el pelo un poco más prolijo que antes, tenía un aspecto más agradable a la vista de cualquiera.- ¿Y qué dicen ellas?

-Que siempre se podrá contar con él. -Miro con pena al muchacho y luego la armadura de Fénix, esta apenas fue rosado por los pulpejos digitales salió de su urna y cubrió al joven. Quien apenas sintió su peso sobre ella, se desmayó cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Y tú quién eres en esas alucinaciones? -La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Saga, quien miro a la chica atentamente.

-El alumno de Set de Géminis, el caballero de Géminis... -Informo en un tono ausente- Saga de Géminis, ese es mi nombre en las alucinaciones que tengo...

-¿Entonces eres un caballero dorado? -La chica le miro sorprendida- ¿Y si tus alucinaciones en realidad son tus recuerdos reprimidos? -El hombre le miro- Mi padre... una vez le escuche mencionar que hay ataques que manipulan la mente de los rivales... ¿Y si manipularon tu mente para que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado real? -Saga sopeso lo que dijo la joven ¿Y si era cierto? Y si en realidad Deimos le hubiera secuestrado de adulto y le hubiera manipulado la mente. Sabía que este podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, si Deimos había hecho eso... Eso explicaría el por qué fue capaz de abrir una dimensión paralela y...

-Claro... -Todo parecía tener sentido, si se sacaba lo de Ikki y lo que en su memorias "alucinante" Esmeralda estaba muerta- Tiene mucho sentido... -A menos, que esos recuerdos fueran implantados por Deimos.- Termine aquí... Por qué relacione a Ikki, cuando lo vi, con esta Isla, por eso las dimensiones me trajeron aquí... -Se dijo al fin, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y comenzaba a meditarlo todo- Si seguimos lo que has dicho... -Miro a la chica- Tengo varias técnicas, que podrían sernos útil para hallar a Athena... y ayudar a mi hermano -Miro a Ikki- Y al de él...

-¿Por qué crees que podremos liberar a mi hermano? -Ikki abrió los ojos y le miro, aun se le notaba la fiebre en la mirada.

-Por qué... -A su mente llego otro de esos extraños recuerdos- Ya lo hiciste... Si, lo hiciste... -El recuerdo llego a su memoria, aunque de nuevo dudaba de esa memoria, su corazón le decía que creyera en ella- IKKI tú ya desterraste una vez el alma de Hades del cuerpo de tu hermano.

-No...

-Sí, lo hiciste, yo no sé cómo explicarlo... Pero estoy seguro que ya lo has hecho antes... Que esto ya paso una vez- Apretó los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- desterraste a Hades del cuerpo de tu hermano... Te enfrentaste a él-Hizo una pausa para terminar de recordarlo todo- Luego lo fuiste a enfrentar a Elíseos... Por eso eres uno de los caballeros legendarios, tu armadura... Se convirtió en una armadura divina y enfrentaste a Hades en los Elíseos. -Miro a Ikki- SI lo pudiste hacer una vez, podrás hacerlo de vuelta.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? -Ikki se sentó como pudo y le miro- Ya no puedo acercarme al castillo, además no tengo alas para volar... Tampoco tengo la protección que me permite entrar al infierno, si lo hago ahora... Moriré.

-A menos que despiertes el octavo sentido. -Comento Saga, pero ante la mirada de Ikki considero descartar la idea.- Tendremos que buscar la forma...

-Primero, ponte en forma luego planeamos como rescatar a nuestros hermanos de las manos de esos dioses. -Gruño Ikki- De seguro ni fuerza tienes para romper una miserable ramita.

-Supongo... que tienes razón. -Dejo salir lentamente un poco de aire- ¿Que paso con Seiya y Seika?

-No... Lo sé. -admitió el joven, bajando la mirada- Hasta el día de hoy, no les recordaba. Siempre creí que habíamos sido Shun y yo. Cuando en realidad ellos dos siempre estuvieron con nosotros. Incluso cuando ese sujeto apareció.

-¿Quién?

-No sé quién era... Pero recuerdo que algo salió de los puños de Seiya esa vez. -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, si era cosmos lo que salió del cuerpo del más joven del grupo.- Seiya venció a un sujeto, de un solo golpe. Un guerrero de Ares. Era un soldado de bajo rango, pero hacer eso le costó un desmayo. -Miro al chico- ¿Que sabes de Seiya?

-Que... en mi memoria, en la que mucho no confió a veces, es el caballero de Pegaso.

 ** _Japón._**

-Miren lo que trajimos niños -El muchacho deposito la bolsa sobre la tabla que usaban de mesa, los menores no tardaron en comenzar a repartir trozos de pan entre ellos.

-¿Seiya? ¿Marín? Donde se habían metido -Reprocho Touma, quien les miraba notoriamente molesto. Seika estaba a su lado, remendando unas prendas que ya se habían comenzado a romper por el excesivo uso.

-Buscando comida, Tou ¿Dónde más? -Informo el jovial adolescente, antes de mirar hacia el túnel por donde habían ingresado. -Los guerreros de Ares, tienen que comer... y dimos con donde guardan parte de sus alimentos.

-No nos atrevimos a tomar más, no queremos levantar sospechas- Informo la peli naranja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Aunque si era por Seiya, hurtábamos todo.

-Casi matan al maestro y nos dan caza, casi, sin respiro... -El chico se cruzó de brazos- En mi opinión encontrarse con la alacena vacía no sería gran castigo.

-Pero podría enojarlos -Dijo una amigable voz, los jóvenes se corrieron y dejaron paso al hombre que les había entrenado- Seiya, entiende esto: Seguir los impulsos es peligroso. -Informo el grandote con una calma sonrisa- No cometas mis errores.

-Maestro Aldebarán -Marín miro al joven, solo un par de años mayor que ella- Nunca nos dijo como es que termino aquí, si es de sudamericano.

-Para que no podamos volver con nuestras familias, nos llevaban a otros continentes- El hombre se encogió de hombros- en mi caso me trajeron a Japón. Supongo que la voluntad de Athena quiso que encontrara a tres muchachos con cosmos y una señorita que nos cuida cuando nos duele algo -Dijo con una sonrisa amigable mirando a Seika, quien agradeció el detalle.

-¿Cómo puede seguir creyendo en Athena? -pregunto Touma con una ligera mueca- Ella, si existe, dejo a su maestro y todos los caballeros que habitaban el mismo campamento que usted a su suerte. -Miro de reojo a su maestro- Solo sobrevivió porque era un niño... Y porque ellos estaban "recolectando" menores con cosmos.

-Touma ¿Tú crees en la bondad de los rayos plata de la luna?

-Sí.

-¿A pesar que no puedes verlos? -El chico guardo silencio.

-Yo los sentía cuando era niño... a pesar de que no pudiera verlos.

\- Yo no puedo ver a Athena, pero le siento aquí- Se puso una mano sobre el corazón- De la misma manera que tu sientes lo mismo por la luna. -Le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello.- Touma. Sé que el mundo es oscuro allí afuera, sientes que tu camino está lleno de oscuridad y que no volverás a ver la luna plateada nunca más... Pero recuerda que siempre hay luz en nuestros caminos, por más este oculta. Siempre la podremos sentir, aunque no la veamos.

-Sí, maestro. -El joven sonrió levemente, su maestro tenía esa extraña manera de hacer sentir bien a todos con amigables palabras. El hombre se había escapado cuando tenía quince años del lugar donde los guerreros de Ares intentaban adoctrinarlo para hacerle servir a su malévolo dios. Desde entonces se había dedicado a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y salvar cuántas vidas fueran posibles en el proceso.

A paso lento, pero seguro... Poco a poco, iba ayudando a más almas en su camino. Alejándoles del camino de la muerte y la desesperación al que eran conducidos por los guerreros de Ares y últimamente por los guerreros de Hades.

Había encontrado a Touma y Marín al poco tiempo de huir de las huestes de Ares, estos se escondían en el puerto... Entre los marchitos buques de comercio que se iban oxidando en las costas nefastas del mar. A Seiya y Seika los había encontrado moribundos, habían quedado atrapados en un derrumbe y aún seguían esperando la ayuda de dos niños... Niños que jamás volvieron por ellos.

Aldebarán creyó que esos niños, ya no estaban sufriendo en ese nefasto mundo. Prefirió creer eso a que habían sido atrapados por las huestes de Ares, que en su opinión era mucho peor que estar muerto.

-Maestro -El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Seika- Tome... -Observo el pan que se le entregaba, con un ademan de la cabeza agradeció el detalle.

Por más oscuridad que reine en el mundo, siempre está el hecho que trae la luz de regreso. Siempre.

Nunca se debe perder la esperanza, dado que esta jamás abandona a un hombre o mujer que habite el mundo. Dado que todo puede cambiar para mejor.

El hombre miro a los jóvenes y niños que había convertido en sus protegidos.

Si, sin duda, el mundo podía cambiar para mejor. Solo había que escuchar a esa voz llamada esperanza.

 ** _Continuara._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Solo me pertenecen los OC._**

* * *

 _Verdad y mentira._

-Oye... -Mascara le dio alcance a la chica, dado que eran los que mejor se hacían la idea de cazar se encargaban de esa parte de las labores.

-Hoy no casemos conejos... -Ordeno la chica, sin siquiera mirarlo- Busquemos algunas aves, si matamos a todos los conejos no habrá más.-Replico ella sin desacelerar su paso, no quería hablar con ninguno de los que tenían "la memoria verdadera".

-Shaka...

-Si vas a hablar de él, habla para tus adentros... -Gruño la chica.

-Nunca quiso hacerlo. -La joven se detuvo- Lo obligaron... y siempre tuve mis dudas al respecto.

-¿Con respecto a qué? -El caballero señalo el cielo- ¿Que hay con las estrellas?

-Vulpécula, siempre marco la existencia de tu vida... -Le miró fijamente- y jamás te vi caer por el Yomotsu... Nunca se lo dije a Shaka, porque nunca nos llevamos bien... -Hizo una pausa- Él, choca con mi estilo de vida.-dijo como si nada.

-Y me dices esto porque...

-Siempre tuve la sospecha -para no decir certeza- que no te asesino. -La joven le miro estupefacta- Eres psíquica, Shaka también, y tengo entendido que eres capaz de modificar recuerdos... Él también.

-Shaka... -Comenzó ella con un tono dubitativo.

-Cuando llegaba el aniversario de "tu muerte" Shaka preparaba te de Jazmín y siempre dejaba una segunda taza lista para alguien -Le miró fijamente- A mí me encantaba ver su cara de sufrido, a pesar que la disimula... Pero siempre tuve la certeza de que esperaba a alguien. -Se acercó a la amazona- Te estaba esperando a ti... y estoy seguro que estas con vida en ese tiempo...

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Pues... déjame pensar. -Hizo una mueca irrisoria de meditación- Estuve mirando el Yomotsu, esperando verte caer... No lo hiciste. -Levanto un dedo- Shaka no tiene testigos del asesinato... Lo único que había, que Milo pudo ver como señal del hecho, fue una cruz y tierra removida... ¡AH! Y sangre en la mano de Shaka, que tranquilamente podría haber provenido de cualquier lado -Le miró fijamente, mientras levantaba un segundo dedo- No hay testigos del hecho, no hay alma caída al infierno y tengo entendido que los santos de los bosques se escaparon hacia el norte. -Le miro atentamente a los ojos, antes de dejar salir su conclusión- y me he guardado esa información por el simple placer de ver a Shaka sumamente deprimido para esas fechas. -Sonrió como psicópata- ¿Ahora entiendes de que hablo?

-Entonces...

-Hay más posibilidades, de que estés desojando margaritas con la estúpidas preguntas de "me quiere, no me quiere" que contando sus raíces desde abajo. -Amplio su cruel mueca de forma burlona-Si Shaka te amaba, que es más que seguro porque estaba planeando escapar contigo para ponerte a salvo, hubiera buscado la forma de dejarte con vida... -La chica se quedó pasmada- No quería que te mataran y estaba dispuesto a traicionar el santuario para que eso no pasara.

-No me lo dijo. -Informo en un hilo de voz.

-Obviamente no... -Amplio su cruel sonrisa, los ojos tristes de la chica eran un completo deleite para su lado cruel.- Como seguramente tampoco recibiste, en ese tiempo, la carta en la que decía lo que sentía por ti y te proponía el escape.

-Entonces... -Miro al hombre, tratando de ordenar su turbada mente que disparaba toda una posible gama de posibilidades- ¿Shaka se engañó a sí mismo para dejarme huir? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Para que sigas viva, te mato en su mente... Te amaba tanto, que el idiota se auto castigo con ese sacrifico-A él le costaba mucho andar haciendo eso, durante años había disfrutado a costas de la depresión que Shaka padecía esos días, como para andar ventilando que sospechaba que ella seguía viva.

-¿Y cómo puedo dar como certeza tus palabras? -Le miro con desconfianza, Ángelo embozo una media sonrisa.

-Chiquita linda. -Le miro con burla- Yo mate a una de tus mejores amigas, por traidora, en esa línea temporal... Y te aseguro que me hubiera encantado ser yo, él que matara al resto de los santos -La joven le miro horrorizada- Por eso me guarde mis dudas, porque sabía que la existencia de ellas... -Sonrió como un completo psicópata- Podría darle alivio a Shaka, quien en mi opinión es un pelmazo de primera. -A parte que si resultaban ser verdad, podría ver la ejecución publica de Shaka por traidor.

 _ **Escondrijo. Varias horas después.**_

Mu vio venir a los dos cazadores, la chica parecía muy meditabunda mientras Mascara venia silbando una melodía (Que juraría era el estribillo de un tema de AC/DC). La joven, paso a su lado sin decir una palabra, dado que ella llevaba las presas no vio necesidad de decirle nada y se halló con la completa libertad de increpar a Mascara Mortal.

-¿Que le dijiste a Kali? -Pregunto entornando los ojos, la expresión meditabunda de la chica le tenía algo preocupado.

-Lo que sospecho, que tú también sabes y más que seguro Dohko también -Los ojos celestes de Mascara tuvieron un peculiar brillo- ¿O acaso no fuiste tú él que ayudo a esconder rebeldes? -Mu apretó los labios.

-Ella no estaba entre esos santos. -Aseguro.

-Pero... ¿Quién te asegura que no le hubieran dicho donde esconderse? -Mu no replico nada, a él solo había venido la santa de Liebre. El resto del grupo se había escondido en algún lugar de las montañas esperando la llegada de su camarada.- Creo que hoy, soy peor compañía que Eris -Notifico burlón el italiano antes de alejarse de él.

Mu se quedó meditando el asunto, él no sabía si la santa estaba o no viva.

 ** _Isla de la Reina Muerte._**

-Sacando el hecho que no tienes fuerza... -Ikki le miro- te mueves muy bien...

-Parte de mi mente me dice que hacer para bloquear tus ataques. -Informo Saga, mientras se pasaba la mano por su larga cabellera.

-Entonces, puede que lo que creo sea cierto... -Comento Esmeralda sonriente- Puede que si hayas sido manipulado por Deimos para creer que todo lo vivido, fue real. -Saga miro al cielo ¿Seria cierto? Parte de su mente intentaba decirle que creyera en eso.

-Entonces...

-No divagues, has como yo... limítate a vivir. -Le corto Ikki, mientras se dejaba caer sobre una piedra plana.- Tendríamos que irnos de aquí, estuvimos usando algo de cosmos y no tardaran en buscarnos... -Siendo honesto, me sorprende que no lo hicieran aun.

 _ **Inframundo. Al mismo tiempo.**_

 _Ikki..._

Hades se detuvo y llevo su mano a la cabeza, sus consejeros le miraron.

-¿Señor? -Thanatos le miro, que su señor dejara de andar de repente le había llamado la atención.

-No sucede nada. Solo fue una pequeña molestia. -Informo el frío dios, una pequeña molestia llamado Shun agrego para sus adentros.- ¿Qué hay de la misión que le había asignado a Ikki de Bennu?

-Gracias a los libros de los muertos... Sabemos que resguardaban en una cripta en territorio Ibérico. -Hypnos embozo una imperceptible sonrisa- Su hermano. -Hades le miro, para luego embozar una pequeña sonrisa.- Ikki de Bennu mato a los guardias, después de que estos vieran el "tesoro" que Ares escondía ahí...

-Así que nuestras sospechas -Hades le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo- eran correctas.

-Saga, gemelo de Kanon de Géminis, está vivo. -Thanatos sonrió ligeramente burlón. -Que estupidez por parte de Ares, como si nos fuera difícil averiguar si alguien está vivo o muerto. -Soltó una risa entre dientes, realmente era estúpido el decir que alguien estaba muerto; cuando ellos podrían comprobar con absoluta facilidad el que estaba vivo.

-Me pregunto... -Hades cerro los ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo Ares podrá mantener el control en ese cuerpo cuando sepa del otro gemelo?

-Tenemos que capturar a ese hombre, debemos usarlo contra Ares. -Informo Hypnos sereno- cualquier recurso es valioso... -Hades se volvió a llevar la mano a la frente- ¿Señor?

-Estoy bien, solo es una pequeña molestia. -Miro a sus dos consejeros- atrapen a ese hombre y tráiganlo, puede que nos ayude voluntariamente. -Los dos asintieron, mientras su señor se retiraba.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con ese chiquillo. -Comento distraído Thanatos.- Le está dando molestias al señor Hades...

-No podemos hacer nada, si el señor Hades no lo desea. -Replico Hypnos, aunque las extrañas migrañas de su señor los últimos días se hacían más recurrentes. -Serían más fáciles de controlar, si tuviéramos a ese despreciable mortal en nuestro poder...

-Tendríamos que atraparlo, para ponerlo a dormir -Informo Thanatos en tono frío- un poco de tu cosmos sería más que suficiente para ese fin.

-Primero, tendríamos que capturarlo... Si queremos que el contenedor deje de causar problemas- Una pantalla de cosmos se hizo presente, Ikki estaba en ella mirando lo que parecía ser el mar- Lo necesitamos, vivo.

-Despreciables humanos... -Mascullo Thanatos, tentado de lanzar un ataque contra el joven, no podían matar al chico... No ahora que su señor comenzaba a tener problemas con su contenedor. Dado que primero eran los dolores de cabeza, luego venían los verdaderos problemas.

-¡Imposible! -Hypnos apretó los dientes un segundo, mientras sus iris (que parecían contener oro fundido) contemplaban la segunda figura aparecida en escena.- Esta con él...

-El gemelo faltante... -Thanatos sonrió cruelmente- ¿Quién lo diría? Al final si fue capaz de llevar a cabo esa sencilla misión... -Observaron al adulto sentarse junto al adolescente y entablar una leve conversación con este. -Al final, Bennu si resulto de ayuda... -El espejo de cosmos desapareció, mientras los gemelos siniestros se miraban entre ellos. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

 _ **Isla de la reina muerte.**_

-¿Crees que sirva de algo? -Ikki le observo atentamente.-Ir a China... Puede que esté muerto, si dices que era tan importante... en tus memorias.

-Te aseguro, que ese hombre es más listo de lo que crees... -comento Saga, teniendo en su mente la imagen del antiguo maestro- Si aún vive, será fuente de grandes ayudas...

-Supongo, que puedo darte la razón... -Observo el cielo, cuyo sol no era más que una esfera oscurecida por la luna.- ¿Cómo iremos halla?

-Con la otra dimensión... -Informo Saga sereno, aunque aún tenía sus dudas- aunque...

-¿Aunque?

-Creo que sería mejor que Esmeralda no viniera con nosotros... -Ikki le observo de reojo, preguntándose internamente porque no quería que viniera la joven rubia.- Es muy peligroso para ella, siendo un ex espectro deberías de entender de que hablo.

-Supongo que hablas con razones... -Dejo salir un bufido- Razones más que suficientes, las cuales no puedo negar o contradecir.

-Ella estará bien. -Aseguro Saga, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -Ikki le observo fijamente a los ojos, no quería dejar sola a Esmeralda.

-Aunque suene raro... -Dejo salir un corto suspiro- Algo me dice que tú la amas... o la amaste alguna vez. -Concluyo, antes de alejarse del joven.

Ikki se llevó la mano al pecho cuando quedo solo, si tenía que admitirlo.

-No sé cómo... -susurro, antes de mirar el sol eclipsado que se ocultaba- pero siento que la amo y temo perderle... -Esa extraña sensación que anidaba en su pecho, una sensación cálida nunca antes sentida, le hacía dudar si debía ir o no junto a Saga a China.- No quiero dejarle sola... -Miro el sol y luego desvió la mirada. -Si voy a China, primero debo dejarla en un lugar seguro.

 **Santuario de Ares, Tracia.**

-Mi señor Deimos. -El soldado se arrodillo ante el dios- Tenemos un serio problema. -La deidad menor le miró fijamente, su presencia en ese santuario le disgustaba- Los guardias, fueron eliminados y el preciado tesoro que hemos ocultado los últimos 22 años ha desaparecido.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! -La lanza de Deimos se movió veloz y atravesó al hombre de lado a lado- Jasón de Buitre -miro al envejecido hombre, él hombre que había provocado el cambio en el mundo. El hombre que le había transferido los planes de su padre en la otra línea temporal- No podemos dejar que ese hombre vagué solo por el mundo... Si se topa con Athena o Hades, será el fin de todo lo que mi padre ha logrado -Retiro su lanza del cuerpo del hombre moribundo- ¡TESSA! -una mujer apareció frente al dios y se puso de rodillas, las dos alas negras en su espalda y su armadura con adornos en rojo dejaban en claro que era ante cualquier enemigo: una berserker.

-¿Necesita algo Amo Deimos? -Pregunto en un tono por demás humilde, a pesar que la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

-Busca al gemelo -le miró fijamente, dado que esta no replicaba nada- sé que sabes de que hablo, has de ser la única que lo sabe...

-No se preocupe mi señor Deimos, yo Tessa de Azazel, recuperare al gemelo y lo encerrare en un lugar de donde jamás pueda salir.

-Que así sea -Ordeno el dios, en tono helado, no podía encargarse el mismo del asunto dado que eso podría levantar sospechas en Kanon. Y ahora que no tenían a Saga en su poder, no les convenía jugar con el gemelo.- Por la gloria de tu cargo, Tessa de Azazel, no falles.

-Jamás fallo, mi señor. -Informo la mujer, antes de salir de la habitación.- Por eso soy la mejor.

 _Continuara._

* * *

Azazel (Ángel Caído)

De acuerdo con el libro de Enoch, Azazel fue el líder de los _grigori_ , un grupo de ángeles caídos que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales con mujeres mortales y dieron origen a una raza de gigantes conocida como los _Nephilim_. Él enseñó a los hombres cómo forjar las armas de guerra y enseñó a las mujeres el ocultismo (magia, brujería, tarot, etc...). Como asi también cómo hacer y utilizar los cosméticos. Con el tiempo, sus enseñanzas crearon tal iniquidad entre los hombres que Dios decidió destruir toda la vida en la Tierra por medio del Diluvio universal.


	11. Chapter 11

Perdonen la demora D:

Mil disculpas por la tardanza... realmente mil disculpas.

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **Mi motivo.**_

-Dejarme aquí...

-¿Estás segura? -Ikki le dedico una mirada preocupada, a su espalda se hallaba la armadura de Fénix ya guardada en su respectiva caja de Pandora. -Podemos dejarte en algún sitio que fuera más propicio para tu seguridad.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes -La chica sonrió y acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de Ikki- Conozco mejor que nadie esta Isla, eh sobrevivido todo este tiempo sola... Nada me pasara, te lo aseguro.

-Ikki, es mejor irnos ahora, la veras de vuelta, no te preocupes... Estará bien -El chico cerró los ojos y dejo salir lentamente el aire que se hallaba en los pulmones.

-Nos veremos de vuelta -Tomo la mano de la chica y la puso en su corazón- mientras mi corazón lata, o incluso si deja de hacerlo, buscare el camino para volver a tu lado -La chica le dedico una cándida sonrisa ante esas palabras, apreciando la sinceridad en las palabras del chico en sus gemas azules.

-Estaré esperando tu regreso... -La chica le miro con la misma ternura que él la observaba- Encenderé una vela, toda las noches para que su resplandor divino te guié... y puedas llegar a salvo a donde sea que te guíen tus pasos mientras estés alejado... Como así también te guié al regreso de tu viaje, para que puedas llegar a salvo a mi lado-Ikki de improvisto tomo a la chica por la cintura con extremo cariño y le beso los labios con suma ternura.

Saga nunca se sintió tan incomodo en su vida, o eso se dijo a sí mismo, era un actor innecesario en ese momento.

El mayor abrió un portal, pero al atravesar, junto con el menor, percibió algo...

Un cosmos que de alguna manera se le hizo familiar.

 _ **Santuario de Ares, Turquía.**_

Ares se detuvo, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos hijos en el proceso. Había sentido eso con suma claridad y sabía que no era el único que lo había sentido.

 _-¿Saga?_ -Esa voz que por días había callado le molesto al dios, pero más le molesto el nombre mencionado.

 _-_ No seas idiota, por supuesto que no es Saga... -Miro a Deimos y Pobos- tu hermano yace junto a tu madre en el mausoleo de la torre -Apretó los dientes- Ha de ser alguna de las ratas doradas de Athena... Alguno de aquellos a los que traicionaste... y sobrevivió. -Kanon enmudeció, sintiendo el peor de los remordimientos. Era un poco más que un niño cuando Ares se metió en su cuerpo, solo tenía 13 años, fue incapaz de luchar contra él (tampoco encontró motivos para ello) o pedir ayuda ante la presencia de la voz siniestra en su cabeza... En consecuencia muchos habían muerto, el padre de su único amigo entre ellos.

-Padre...

-Localicen a ese caballero y elimínenlo -El dios de ojos rubíes le miro fijamente- El dominio sobre el infierno, no debe ser atrasado por culpa de esa escoria... y de ninguna otra -Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. -No quiero interrupciones.

 _ **Mausoleo. Unos minutos después.**_

 _-¿Qué haces?_ -Grito la voz aterrada de Kanon cuando el dios comenzó a retirar la tapa del sarcófago.

-Mostrarte que tu absurdo sueño... -Miro el contenido del sacro descanso- está equivocado... -Los restos de una mujer y un niño reposaban en el interior de ese sarcófago de mármol. Uno junto al otro, durmiendo eternamente siendo solo un montón de huesos apenas distinguibles por sus túnicas funerarias.- ¿Satisfecho? Ahí tienes a Saga... ¡MUERTO! -bramo- Ah estado ahí todo el tiempo desde aquella noche en la que corriste para suplicar ayuda... Ningún caballero estuvo ahí para ayudarles, tú no tienes ningún deber para con ellos, porque solo naciste para ser mi contenedor. -Cerro nuevamente el sarcófago- Aprende esto, Kanon... grabarlo a fuego si es necesario en tu obtusa mente: _**ERES MIO**_ y no dejare tu cuerpo- Hizo una pausa- puede que solo lo haga cuando el último minuto de tu patética existencia mortal llegue a su fin o cuando tu cuerpo ya no pueda sostenerse en pie... Pero hasta entonces tu cuerpo y alma serán **míos**.- Resalto la última palabra.

 _ **Ciudad en ruinas, Japón.**_

-Pensé que dijiste que iríamos a China -Ikki observo con reproche al mayor -¿Que hacemos en Japón?

-¿Japón?

-Eso de halla es Japonés -Indico unos grafitis que habían sobrevivido, en una pared, a la devastación de las guerras de Hades y Ares.

-Sentí un cosmos... era familiar... sé que conozco a su portador... -Trato de hacer memoria- Era alguien importante.

-Mejor será ponernos a cubierto... -Ikki comenzó a caminar- no creo que hayan dejado completamente esta zona...

-Más que seguro tengas razón.

 _ **Escondrijo subterráneo. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-Maestro Aldebarán, no tenia por que hacerlo -Touma le miro preocupado mientras Seika le atendía las heridas- Debió de haberme dejado... Ahora saben de usted...

-Que el enemigo desconozca mi presencia no es tan importante como tu vida, Touma... Tenlo presente.

-Estarán más cautelosos que nunca -Informo Marín, preocupada por que habían sido descubiertos en un patrullaje- Esperemos que no hayan podido seguirnos hasta aquí...

-Dudo que hayan podido hacerlo, nos aseguramos de no dejar rastros -informo firmemente Seiya- No nos encontraran y los niños estarán a salvo, de ser necesario saldré y les haré seguirme lejos de aquí... Que crean que estamos en otro lugar.

-Seiya, eso es peligroso. -Aldebarán le observo preocupado- No debes hacerlo, piensa en tu hermana... -observo el rostro preocupado de Seika- en todos los que te quieren.

-Lo siento, maestro, pero digo esto pensando en todos ellos. Los bersekers no podrán resistirse... Llevan años queriendo matarme.

-Aun no comprendo eso -Seika observo a Aldebarán, pidiendo respuestas- ¿Por qué quieren matar a mi hermano? Tienen una especie de fascinación con la idea de asesinarlo... -la chica comenzó a llorar, varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Desde que supieron que se llama Seiya, han intentado hacerle blanco de sus ataques constantemente...

-Es la verdad -Touma se sentó como pudo y miro al chiquillo de ojos marrones- Cuando usted y Seiya hicieron acto de presencia, inmediatamente dirigieron sus ataques hacia él... Como si fuera prioridad asesinarle.

-Maestro, por favor, permitirme alejarles de ustedes... los llevare lo más lejos posible -Seiya le dedico esa mirada decidida que no aceptaba replicas y objeciones- Los alejare de ustedes y volveré, es una promesa. -Aldebarán se cruzo de brazos y medito las palabras del joven, Seiya era un cabeza dura en muchas cosas y difícil de hacerle cambiar de opinión la gran mayoría de las veces. Esa idea loca que se había infiltrado traicionera en su cabeza era un ejemplo de ello.

-Está bien, Seiya, pero iras conmigo... Si te ven solos sospecharan que los quieres alejar de nosotros. -El mayor le dedico una profunda mirada castaña- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, maestro. -El muchacho sonrió- será mejor que busquemos la ruta correcta para iniciar nuestro escape apenas nos localicen...

-Veo que ya lo tenias todo planeado... -El menor sonrió ante la acusación de su maestro- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con esta idea en tu cabeza?

-Más del que usted imagina -dijo el menor con algo de pena al confesar.

 _ **Viejo metro de Osaka.**_

-Pareciera que conocieras este lugar...

-Creo... que si es así- Ikki se detuvo, desde que entraron a la boca del metro que tenía la sensación de ya haber hecho eso antes. -Creo que estuvimos por aquí con ellos...

-¿Ellos? Te refieres a Seika y Seiya- Hizo una pausa al deducir de qué hablaba con el menor- ¿Ikki? -el muchacho se había detenido, ahora lo recordaba... Recordaba eso que Hades le había hecho olvidar.

 _ **Recuerdo.**_

 _ **-Tranquilos. Shun. Seiya. Estamos con ustedes- Seika les acaricio con cuidado la cabeza a ambos menores, llevaban días (o eso suponían) vagando por las redes del antiguo metro.- Pronto encontraremos ayuda...**_

 _ **-Haya hay luz...-Ikki indico lo que parecía ser la plataforma de alguna olvidada estación- Seika, quédate aquí con ellos...**_

 _ **-Ikki...**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, Shun, volveré... -Le refregó con cariño la cabeza- siempre vuelvo y lo sabes, yo soy como el fénix... Siempre retorno.-El niño asintió e Ikki prosiguió su camino por las vías hacia la estación.**_

 _ **Al asegurarse que estaba despejado volvió por la niña y los más pequeños.**_

 _ **-Esta salida está bloqueada... tendremos que tomar aquella. -Ikki tomo la mano de Shun y comenzaron a caminar hacia las otras escaleras, cuya estabilidad del techo podría ser puesta en duda.-Shun, súbete a mi espalda... -el más pequeño así lo hizo, Seika le imito tomando en brazos a Seiya.**_

 _ **Solo escucho el crujido y dio solo unos pasos antes que la estructura cediera atrapando a los hermanos castaños.**_

 _ **-¡SEIKA! ¡SEIYA! -Shun no tardo en gritar el nombre de sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Estamos bien, pero atrapados... no hay salida-Informo Seika, a través de los hierros y mampostería, Ikki pudo verla protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hermanito.**_

 _ **-Iré a buscar algo para retirar esto... -Tomo la mano de Shun- Aguanten, los sacare de ahí...**_

 _Calle._

 _ **Ella estaba parada ahí, a mitad de camino vistiendo un vestido negro... Como si estuviera de duelo, algo permanecía cubierto por una especie de manta a su lado, por su estatura dedujo que era un niño más joven... capaz que su hermano menor. Ella parecía tomar su mano, a pesar que ni él ni Shun podían ver dicha extremidad, mientras sonreía al par de hermanos desnutridos.**_

 _ **-Al fin te encuentro hermanito, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote -Fijo sus gemas moradas en Shun- Mucho tiempo... -La niña comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y por reflejo puso a su hermanito detrás suyo. -No estorbes... -Ikki salió impulsado hacia atrás, como si una fuerza mayor lo hubiera arrojado como si fuese un simple costal.**_

 _ **-¡SHUN CORRE! ¡ES UNA DE ELLOS! -El más pequeño estaba paralizado por el terror, pero los gritos de su hermano lograron despertarlo de su parálisis y comenzó a correr hacia él. Lo que fuera que contuviera la manta se movió hacia el menor y lo cubrió completamente.- ¡SHUN!-grito de terror.**_

 _ **-Al fin hermanito... Al fin estas a mi lado. -La niña comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero Ikki llego primero.**_

 _ **-¿¡SHUN!? -Cuando retiro la manta, el cabello de Shun había adquirido un tono rojizo y su mirada había perdido su clásica características obteniendo un color verde agua-esmeralda.**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, Ikki, está todo bien -la mano de Shun se deposito en su pecho, sentía algo terrible emanando de su pequeño hermano de seis años... Pero no sabía describir que era...- Tenemos que irnos, Ikki, vayamos a casa...**_

 _ **-¿Casa? -Ikki no sabía como decirlo, pero sintió el más profundo terror. Su hermano menor, al que protegió siempre, le causo terror en ese momento.**_

 _ **-Si, Ikki, a casa... -la voz de Shun seguía sonando infantil a pesar de lo adultas que fueran sus palabras- tu siempre fuiste mi fiel guardián, Ikki... es hora que volvamos a casa para premiarte por ello -observo a la niña- ¿No te parece Pandora?**_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo.**_

-¡Ikki! Ikki responde -Saga ya se estaba desesperando, Ikki se había adentrado al mundo del recuerdo y aun no regresaba- di algo...

-Ellos... ellos... -comenzó a tartamudear.

-Ikki... Siéntate- Guió al menor hacia unas piedras que anteriormente habían sido parte del techo- ¿Que sucede?

-Estaban atrapados y yo... oh dios... ¿qué hice? -Los deje morir ahí- ellos estaban esperando a que volviéramos por ellos... Si Pandora no hubiera aparecido ese día... -apretó el puño- si no hubiera pensado en salir a la superficie... ellos aun estarían aquí y Shun no hubiera sido poseído por Hades -Apretó los dientes y lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- era eso lo que había bajo la manta que parecía cubrir un niño... Era el alma de Hades aguardando para poseer a Shun. -Apretó aun más los dientes- Seika y Seiya habrán muerto esperando a que regresemos por ellos... -Saga puso una mano en el hombro del chico, dado que desconocía las palabras que podrían haber aliviado su sufrimiento.

 _ **Giudeca, Inframundo.**_

-Señor Hades... -Hypnos fue el primer en llegar junto a la deidad que permanecía de rodillas, con una mano aferrada a su cuello.- Dejad de pelear Shun -Ordeno el dios de cabellera dorada- Nada lograras -Sujeto al dios y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que la deidad volvía a tener el control sobre su propio cuerpo- Señor Hades...

-Localicen a Ikki... -Observo a su consejero- Tráiganlo al infierno de regreso... -Comenzó a caminar hacia el trono- dormirle eternamente... Si Shun intenta hacer una vez más revelarse contra mi -Le miro atentamente- Asesinarlo, maten a Ikki y traigan su cuerpo ante mi presencia...

-Como desee, su eminencia -Dijo una mortecina voz a sus espaldas- Ya has oído la orden de tu amo Hades -El dios de cabellera plata observo al espectro que caminaba tras suyo- Traer al traidor de Bennu al infierno, juez Minos de Grifo.

-Sera todo un placer, complacer los deseos de mi amo. -El juez realizo una respetuosa reverencia ante la deidad.- Traeré a Ikki de Bennu de regreso, aunque no garantizo que llegue con todos los huesos sanos a menos que su excelencia lo pida.

- _ **No, por favor... No le hagan daño, no me revelare nunca más... dejar a Ikki en paz, por favor. No lo necesitas realmente, por favor, no lo hagas.**_

-Romperle cuantos huesos desees -Ordeno Hades, complaciéndose por el sufrimiento de Shun- Pero traerlo vivo, Minos de Grifo... a él y al hombre que lo acompaña.

-Como ordene el amo. -Informo el espectro antes de colocarse el casco y alejarse con paso militar de las deidades.

-Lo que pasara Ikki, es enteramente tu culpa. -Informo Hades al joven que prisionero lloraba en las profundidades de su mente. Hacia 9 años que estaba bajo el dominio de Hades y desde ese trágico día, peleaba por recuperar su cuerpo o transmitirle el pedido de ayuda a su hermano...

 _ **Jamir.**_

Todos habían notado que la situación entre los hindúes era por demás tensa, pero ninguno quería meterse en donde no les llamaban. Solo máscara tenía ese pésimo habito y más de uno se preguntaba el que se traía el cuarto guardián entre manos.

Shaka había recibido una escueta promesa antes que la mujer y el ruso se alejaran: _**Luego hablamos.**_ Eso aliviaba el alma de Shaka y quitaba el inmenso peso de su corazón. Luego hablamos, esas dos palabras fueron exquisitas cuando la dueña de la promesa susurrada pasó a su lado.

 _ **Montaña.**_

-¿Por qué usas el rifle? -La chica observo a Hyoga, era su turno de ir de cacería y entre los dos se apañaban bastante bien- en vez del cuchillo...

-Por el eco que puede realizar el disparo -Informo la joven, sin mucho miramiento. Se agacho y observo la tierra- Creo que mejor, debemos tomar otro camino. No es seguro.

-¿Por qué? -Hyoga se le acerco, estaba aprendiendo mucho de cacería con la joven. Estaba acostumbrado a cazar en las planicies siberiana, pero lo de cazar en la montaña era algo nuevo para él.

-Marca de pisadas... -Marco un pequeño hundimiento en la compacta tierra- esto lo deja solo el tacón de una bota... y ninguno de los nuestros ha pasado por aquí antes.

-Tendríamos que avisar al resto... -Informo Hyoga, mientras entendía que quería decir la mujer.

-Cuando sientan sus cosmos fundirse con la inmensidad del universo, no habrá necesidad de decir nada -Los chicos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una mujer de armadura negra y roja. -Ah... el deliciosa aroma de la estúpida valentía... -Ambos se habían puesto en posición de combate, dispuestos a defenderse al primer ataque- A quien matare primero... -Observo a la morena- A la que claramente podría ser una de las ultimas mujeres que moran este muerto mundo o un miserable muchacho...

-Es una berseker... -Informo Hyoga, sin bajar un segundo la guardia.

-¿Vez esa marca en su brazo? -el chico observo lo que la mujer le decía- es un general de Ares... _ **cuando te diga, corre, ninguno de los dos está a su nivel...**_ -Hyoga apretó los labios, congelaría las piernas de la mujer para ganar tiempo... o eso se estaba diciendo.

-Les daré la posibilidad, patéticos entes, de correr por su vida... -La morena se puso en posición de combate- Si así lo quieren -dejo salir una risa burlona- ninguno de ustedes podrá...

-¡DENTELLADA RABIOSA! -El ataque tomo desprevenida a la mujer, que no esperaba encontrarse con un ataque tan de esa magnitud, fue completamente imprevisto. Kali tomo la mano de Hyoga y comenzó a correr llevando al chico tras sí.

 _ **Acantilado. Unos minutos después.**_

Kali lo había empujado, lo había arrojado al acantilado diciéndole que él tenía que vivir... Su cuerpo impacto con el agua de deshielo que corría en forma de rió a los pies del lugar.

-¡KALI! -Grito mientras el agua lo arrastraba lejos del lugar donde la mujer miraba. Le observo darse vuelta y alejarse del abismo, sin duda con intención de enfrentar a la mujer por si sola.- ¡KALI! -Agua entro a su boca tras el segundo grito y se dispuso a intentar luchar contra la poderosa corriente que lo arrastraba.

 _ **Escondite.**_

Un brillo bordo rojizo se hizo presente dentro de una de las cajas de bronce, cuando Athena retiro la tapa se encontró que la armadura de Vulpecula había dejado la seguridad de su contenedor de bronce.

-Athena... el cosmos de Kali se ha encendido... -Dohko observo preocupado a Mu que montaba guardia a poca distancia de la entrada originalmente.- Hyoga estaba con ella...

-¡SHAKA ESPERA! -El grito de Aioria aunque fue ignorado por el santo de Virgo, el cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos de su campo visual.

-Gatito... él no se arriesgara a perderle de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -El caballero observo al guardián de Cáncer, quien permanecía en su anterior posición (Recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva)- de que hablas...

-En el otro tiempo, Shaka ya no podía contar con la presencia de la única persona que amaba... -Shura y Aioria le miraron- ¿Acaso no notaron que en parte Shaka no quiere que las cosas cambien? -Todos guardaron silencio- Si Kali vive, a él le conviene este mundo triste y gris por que la tiene a ella -hizo una mueca insultando se a sí mismo por lo que estaba por decir- que es lo único que necesita para que esta porquería de existencia sea mejor... ¿O acaso no dice el dicho que el amor hace que todo valga la pena?

 _ **Montañas.**_

-No... -Shaka se detuvo, a solo unos metros de donde la mujer sonreía con burla mientras de su mano goteaba alguna masa amorfa. A sus pies, la amazona que había sido el motivo por que no deseaba que cambiara ese plano. Su motivo para cambiar... para no ser quien era o había sido en el otro plano.

-Oh... por lo que veo otra rata de Athena andaba por las cercanías -La mujer arrojo el corazón de la joven a los pies de Shaka- Para ser una de rango de bronce, dio bastante pelea... -Lamio la sangre de sus dedos- más que el ultimo al que liquide...

 _ **Orillas del rió.**_

-Kali... -Hyoga termino de pararse, cuando alcanzaba la orilla sintió la vida de la morena apagarse. Se había arriesgado a enfrentar sola a la mujer para que no centrara su atención en él, aunque ignoraba cuál podría ser el motivo real de esa decisión, si apenas se conocían.

 _ **Escondite, esa misma noche.**_

Habían sentido el cosmos de Shaka y el de otro contendiente, había sido una lucha que sin duda no había tenido igual en muchos años. Hyoga fue quien llego primero, mucho después de terminado el combate que Shaka debería de sostener en algún lado de las montañas.

Athena contuvo las lagrimas al deducir él porque la razón del sacrifico de Kali, Shaka le había contado de los santos de la esperanza a la joven... Claramente, desde su perspectiva, Hyoga era mucho más importante que ella.

-¿Y el caballero de Virgo? -Pregunto al fin Hyoga, no es que hablara mucho con los otros... pero eran sus camaradas y tendría que preocuparse un poco por ellos o eso le decía su consciencia

-Ya vendrá... cuando se dé cuenta que no importa cuánto la llore, no volverá -Informo Mascara en tono helado. Todos le miraron, claramente Shura y Aioria querían golpearlo- Siempre tuve la sospecha de que ella estaba viva en la otra línea... -Observo el cielo, las estrellas hacían acto de presencia una vez más- no le he dicho, porque puede que esté equivocado y las ilusiones a veces pueden ser más letales que el veneno más poderoso. -Ninguno se atrevió a replicar a sus palabras, si tenía razón. No tendrían por qué ilusionar a Shaka, si era realidad que ella encontraría la muerte no importa que línea se transcurriera.

 _ **Montaña.**_

Las lágrimas caían e impactaban en el rostro de la joven, mientras Shaka le seguía acunando en sus brazos.

-... porque me la das... si luego planeas quitármela... -Acaricio con la mirada empañada de lagrimas el rostro de la joven.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo el grito de frustración, cólera y rabia que pedía salir.

Al final grito, cuando la pena supero todos sus límites impuestos, salió y desgarro su garganta... aunque el dolor generado en esta nunca se compararía con el dolor en su corazón

El eco del grito, llego hasta los oídos de sus camaradas y diosa que aguardaban en la entrada del escondrijo.

Ares, otra vez, Ares estaba involucrado en la perdida de lo que más amaba... Otra vez ella era apartada de su vida, arrancada de sus manos...

-Esta vez... -Abrazo el cuerpo de su amor- creí que sería diferente... -susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, esperando que su secreto fuera oído por ella donde quiera que estuviera- Kali... te amo... y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti... incluso, dejar ir la posibilidad de ese presente de luz, solo por tenerte a mi lado... que era lo único...- aferro aun más el cuerpo- que me importaba...- las lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, nuevamente, tenían paso libre tras su profunda confesión.

 _ **Isla de la reina muerte. Esa misma madrugada.**_

La vela estaba encendida, como había prometido, reposaba sobre un envejecido plato de latón. Su delicada llama danzaba en la punta más alta del piolín que corría por el interior de la cera.

Al pasar junto a ella, apago la flama luego de humedecer las yemas de sus dedos en su boca. La persona que buscaba, dormía en una de las pequeñas cabañas que aun estaba en pie.

Una cruel sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras hilos invisibles se abrían paso danzando lentamente. Buscando a la marioneta perfecta que yacía bajo unas mantas.

A fin de cuentas, para llegar al final del camino hay que empezar por su inicio... Y el ave había emprendido su vuelo desde esa isla.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin fin.**_

-Shaka. -Mu se paró tras su amigo, frente a ellos estaba un montículo de tierra el cual anunciaba el lugar de reposo final del único ser capaz de entrar al corazón del hindú.- Será mejor que vuelvas...

-Porque de vuelta... No importa que línea de tiempo sea, ella siempre me es arrebatada... -La voz sonaba quebrada, pero ya no había lágrimas que acompañan. Sus ojos estaban secos ya, no importaba ya cuanto llorara...

Jamás se le será regresado eso que dos veces se le fue arrebatado.

-Entiendo que en este momento lo único que experimentas es dolor y furia por lo que no será... Pero no puedes darte por vencido. -El rubio ladeo la cabeza- ¿Acaso crees que ella te querría de rodillas llorando frente a su tumba? -El rubio se puso de pie, no pensaba responder a esa pregunta. Dado que era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta.  
 **  
** _ **Japón. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-¿Aldebarán? -El hombre observó al muchacho frente a él y luego al mayor que había pronunciado su nombre- Entonces si hay más... Si tu estas vivo quiere decir que los demás también... Amigo, no te haces idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte.

-Maestro... -Seiya miró al mayor, ah cualquier duda atacara.

-Ignoro quién eres. -Informo el de cabellera castaña.

-Soy Saga, Alde. -¿Por qué no me recuerda?- Te conocí cuando eras niño...

-Ha pasado muchas cosas desde esa época -Informó el mayor- Puede que ese recuerdo haya quedado bajo otros tantos. -Replicó el grandote.

-Puede ser... -No me recuerda, por alguna razón no me recuerda.- Seiya de Pegaso... No puedo creer que estés vivo.

-¿Disculpe? -El muchacho le miró confundido, su nombre no era Seiya de Pegaso.

-¿Pegaso? -Aldebarán le miró perdido, su maestro le había hablado del caballero de Pegaso cuando era niño. El caballero capaz de matar dioses, si ese hombre estaba creído que Seiya era el protegido de esa constelación… -Eso explica por qué quieren matarte. -El castaño le miro confundido- Seguirnos, no es seguro estar a la vista tanto tiempo.

-No sé si te van a creer… -Informó Ikki, mientras comenzaban a caminar detrás de ellos- Ah mi hay cosas que todavía no me cierran.

 _ **Subterráneo. Un tiempo después.**_

-Mmm…

-¿Crees que estoy loco?

-No, me has dicho cosas de mi pasado que en teoría sólo yo sabría. -Miró a Seiya- Sabes que es del orfanato Kido y muchas más cosas de lo que creí que alguien sabría.

-¿Me crees?

-Solo si me respondes una pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé… -Saga se sentó sobre unos escombros y le miró atentamente- Lo último que recuerdo es a Ares, presumiendo sobre su victoria… Diciendo que había algo que le asegura que ganará la guerra de una manera o de otra.

-¿Y qué hay de Hades?

-Fue por él, que no regresamos Seiya -Ikki dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarlo- Salimos a buscar ayuda y apareció una niña, al siguiente segundo el cabello de mi hermano se había oscurecido… Y ya no era él… era Hades.

-¿Cómo? -Aldebarán le miró sorprendido- Estás diciendo que…

-Él es el hermano del actual contenedor del dios Hades…

-Y tú el de Ares -Informó Seiya con extremo recelo, no le gustaba para nada la situación de cada uno de los aparecidos.- ¿Que nos garantiza que no sea una trampa de ellos? Nada asegura que no estén aquí de infiltrados tratando de dar con los lugares que usamos de refugio.

-No te recordaba tan avispado -Informó Saga- nada garantiza que no seamos espías, tienes razón… Pero yo solamente quiero liberar a mi hermano, se que Kanon ha de estar sufriendo irremediablemente mientras Ares lo usa como marioneta. -Si es que Kanon aún existe en ese cuerpo, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Maestro Aldebarán. -Seiya observó al mayor, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta sabía al dilema que se encontraba.

-Antes que tomes una decisión… -Saga le miro- Quiero proponerte algo… Si, sirve y deseas no venir con nosotros… Tendrás otra herramienta para protegerlos.

 _ **Santuario de Ares, Tracia.**_

Los soldados que resguardaban las armaduras doradas, todas ellas a un costado del magno trono de su señor fueron deslumbrados ante el destello dorado que provino de una caja. Al extinguirse este se encontraron con la aterradora vista que podría costarles la existencia: la armadura de Tauro había desaparecido.

-¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Que fue esa explosión de cosmos? -Bramo Deimos detrás de ellos, al acercarse al origen de todo se encontró con la respuesta. Solo quedaba en poder de su padre: Géminis, Escorpio, Acuario y Piscis. Las restantes armaduras de la élite jamás habían sido encontradas…

-No sabemos señor las… Agggg…- El soldado cayó muerto tras ser atravesado por la lanza del dios- Lleven las otras armaduras a las catacumbas, hay ningún poder podrá hacerlas abandonar este santuario.

-Sí, señor. -Dijeron los restantes al unísono, mientras se apresuraban a tomar las armaduras que aún permanecían en su dominio.

-También trasladen a Pegaso y las demás armaduras, no quiero que se muevan de aquí.

 _ **Aposentos.**_

 _-¿Y eso que fue?_

-Nada que a ti te debe de importar. -Fue la helada respuesta de Ares, mientras estaba postrado en la cama de inmenso tamaño. Poseer el cuerpo de Kanon tenía sus limitaciones mortales, debía de comer y dormir para que este le fuera útil. Odiaba al muchacho por aun seguir existiendo, su vida sería más fácil si Kanon ya no existiera.- Cállate la boca y duerme, tienes que dormir…

Aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, la mente de Kanon (los pensamientos de esa alma desdichada, estaban con su gemelo). Podía ver las dudas en Kanon, el hombre ya comenzaba a dudar que el cuerpo de ese niño dentro del sarcófago fuese de su hermano. Ares solo sabía lo que Phobos y Deimos le habían dicho: que los restos infantiles pertenecían a Saga Jacob Aricalteris, gemelo mayor de Kanon de Géminis.

Aunque ahora, Kanon ya no creía en las palabras de esos dos dioses, albergaba dudas al respecto y él las podía ver.

 _ **Sala.**_

-¿Hay rastros de él?

-Negativo, aun no han dado con Saga… Pero sí ha sucedido algo.

-Te escucho.

-Tu preciosa ave está muerta -Deimos apretó los dientes tras escuchar de la muerte de su amante y leal guerrera- No sabemos aún las circunstancias, pero su cosmos desapareció hace unas horas atrás y no sabemos dónde… Pero seguramente dio con nuestros objetivos.

 _ **Inframundo.**_

 _Ikki._

Hades tenía en frente a sus jueces, Minos había regresado de su visita a la Isla de la reina muerte. Solo le había arrancado un par de palabras a la muchacha, pero eso no había sido de gran ayuda. Aun no hallaba al traicionero espectro de Bennu, lo necesitaba para controlar a Shun y necesitaba al gemelo para dominar al contenedor de Ares.

Todo depende de que encontraran a los hombres que se hallaban en algún lugar de la tierra de los vivos. Minos de Grifo, había llegado con información a medias y esta no era de mucha utilidad si se iba a ser honesto. Solo eran murmuraciones de una chica que podría o no haberle mentido.

Dentro de su mente, seguía escuchando los lamentos de Shun por su hermano mayor. Lamentos que seguramente acabarían una vez aprisionara en el reino de los sueños al odioso mortal.

Todo depende de encontrarlo antes que Ares.

 _ **Castillo Heinstein.**_

-Señorita Pandora…

-El espectro de Bennu, solo causa sufrimiento -Pandora tenía sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del arpa, a pesar de no estar entonando melodía alguna en ese momento- A pesar del aprecio infinito que nuestro señor siente por cada uno de sus espectros, Ikki de Bennu es un traidor. Desprecio al señor Hades y debe pagar las consecuencias.

-Señorita Pandora, encontrar a Ikki de Bennu es la orden que recibió Minos de Grifo.

-No podemos esperar a que Minos de con él y lo traiga de regreso -Informó la joven como si nada- debes… de eliminar al traidor por el bienestar de nuestro señor Hades… Encierra su alma en lo más profundo del Cositos -Informó serena, antes de tocar la primera nota con extremo cuidado. A esta nota le siguieron una más y así continuó, hasta que se transformaron en una dulce melodía.- No podemos permitir que el señor Hades sufra por causa de un mortal traidor… La mejor condición posible, es acabar con su existencia y enterrarlo en el Cositos. -El réquiem inundó la habitación con sus notas dulces, Pandora dejó que Radamanthys se deleitara con la música antes de agregar- ¿Cuento contigo Radamanthys de Wyvern?

 _ **Continuará.**_


End file.
